The Five Marauders, Year Five
by thestralriver17938
Summary: The girl Marauder. The princess of Gryffindor. Always perfect and always the best. What happens when she starts making the wrong choices and isn't as ideal as she used to be? Will she still be the popular girl she was or will she lose her status amongst the Gryffindors? Most of all, will Voldemort still want her on his side, or will he finally decide she's useless? Sequel to TFMYT
1. That annoying friend

**I'm back, sooner then you all thought! This is chapter one to the third book in the series of 'The Five Marauders'. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own many characters. I'm not awesome enough.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 1**

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! IF I HEAR ONE MORE SUGGESTIVE COMMENT CONCERNING ANY PART OF MY BODY, I SWEAR I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU WITH MY BEATEAR'S BAT!"

"Calm down love, I can't help myself," Sirius grinned, "Plus, you do have killer legs."

"Well one of those _killer legs_ is going to shove its foot deep into your arse if you don't shut up!"

"Kinky," Sirius winked.

"You have five seconds to run. One. Two. Three. Four. Five."

Sirius was long gone by the time I finished the sentence, but that didn't stop me from chasing after him.

Whoever said that boys mature with age was wrong. Take a look at Sirius. Peter, Remus, he and I have been at Potter mansion for the past week until the end of summer, and every single day it was the same thing. He'd say a suggestive comment to me, I'd yell at him, he'd ignore my yelling, then I'd threaten him and he'd run. It's a good job Mrs Potter likes us, otherwise she would probably not be very amused by all the cursing and fighting we do. Talking about the devil…

"Oh my, what has Sirius done this time?" Mrs Potter asked, appearing out of nowhere right after I managed to tackle Sirius to the ground.

"Same as usual, except this time he was focusing on my legs," I told the older lady.

"Sirius, you really shouldn't say such things to girls. Soon none will want you," Mrs Potter warned.

"Don't worry Mrs Potter. I'm too hot to be unwanted," Sirius winked, "Plus, Jamie's not a girl. She's more of a mutant boy with the wrong parts."

"You don't seem to mind that I have the _wrong parts_though," I growled, "You're such a pain in the arse Sirius!"

"Come now, children, make up and come to lunch," Mrs Potter said.

"Hey! We're not children! We're both sixteen this year!" Sirius protested.

"As long as you act like children, I will call you children," Mrs Potter stated, before disappearing into the dining room.

"Can you get off me now?" Sirius asked.

"Hmm… I don't know. I'm kind of comfortable," I shuffled around on his back a bit to prove my point.

He sighed.

"Alright, we'll do it the harder way."

Before I knew what was happening, Sirius somehow managed to throw me off, and now it was him who was sitting on top of me.

"Get off me Black," I said, trying to push him off to no avail.

"I don't know. I'm kind of comfortable," He teased.

"You two do realise how dirty your position looks?" Remus asked. He too, somehow appeared out of nowhere. He was also with James and Peter.

"Yes we do," Sirius and I chorused.

"And I like it," Sirius added with a wink.

"Oh get off me you pervert!" I exclaimed, finally managing to push the boy off myself.

Sirius stood up unfazed.

"Race ya all to lunch!" Sirius exclaimed, before sprinting to the dining room.

"Hey! You got a head start!" I yelled as I chased after him.

But then again, my patronus wasn't a cheeetah for nothing. I was definitely the quickest out of the Marauders.

"I won!" I exclaimed as I shot past Sirius right at the door, "I deserve ice cream!"

"After lunch, dear," Mrs Potter said.

"Unfair! I want ice cream too!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Dirty minded dogs don't deserve ice cream," I grinned,

"Dirty minded dog? Isn't that the insult from first year? You're so original," Sirius mocked.

"But at least I'm awesome," I smiled.

"In what world?"

"In all of them."

* * *

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked once lunch was over and the five marauders were chilling in the lounge.

"Well since it's a nice day, I was thinking we could go to muggle London today," James said, "And then maybe Diagon Alley if we feel like it."

"Sounds good," Sirius said, "What do you guys think," He asked Remus, Peter and I.

"I'm alright with London," Remus said.

"Same," Peter agreed.

"As long as you get me some sweets," I grinned.

"London it is then," James concluded.

**this is the first chapter. If you have any ideas for this story, please tell me xxx**


	2. The wedding flashback

**So before we get on with the story, there's a couple stuff I'd like to say.**

**First of all, I'd like to promote a story to you guys, since I promised to my bff that I'd do so. It's called '**_**Marauders, Dabi and Me' **_**and is by CastleLight6299. Here's the summary: '**_**Amelia (Amy) Lawrence is 5th year hogwarts student. What will this year bring her and her friends Dabi and the Marauders? Trouble drama maybe even love?' **_**I've been reading this fanfic from the start, and I have to say that it's interesting and full of potential, but has no reviewers other than me. So please, do go and have a look!**

**Another thing is that I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful ideas for this fanfic. There were lots of great ideas which will quite likely be used at some point in the story. However, I am going to disappoint you. Many of you said that this year Sirius and Jamie should get together. Though I might have some romance between them, I don't think they will be becoming a couple right now. But who knows what might happen. Read and find out ;)**

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 2**

"I can't remember the last time I went shopping and actually enjoyed it," I grinned as we marched through London, buying all the unnecessary things we will probably never use.

"When you and Ivy went dress shopping?" Sirius supplied.

"Urgh. No way!" I exclaimed, "That was so annoying! Ivy made me try on hundreds of dresses until she finally settled for the first one I tried. And then she had to choose her dress."

"But both of you did look amazing," James complimented, "Not to mention that the wedding was awesome."

"And entertaining!" Sirius added, "Everyone was scared someone was going to chicken out."

"Yeah, I guess it was entertaining," I smiled, the details of the wedding invading my mind.

_Flashback_

"_What's up with her? I've never seen her so nervous!" I whispered to one of the bridesmaids. I think she was Ivy's cousin or something._

"_Well she is about to marry your brother," The girl whispered back._

"_I'd run if I was her then," I grinned, before stepping forwards to calm the distressed bride-to-be._

"_Ivy, calm down. What are you scared about? You knew Michael half your life. He's not likely to chicken out of the wedding," I said, "And if he does, I'll send Rory and Tootles on him," I added, referring to the two of our most violent family owls._

"_But what if he won't want to marry me anymore? Did I make him wait too long with the wedding? Oh my God, what if he doesn't love me anymore?" Ivy was panicking, and almost literally in hysterics._

"_Calm down Ivy!" I exclaimed, "He loves you and wants to be with you forever! Trust me, I know. He's my older brother after all! Anyway, I can get Victor to repeat my words for you if you want."_

_Ivy took in a few deep breaths and then smiled slightly, "No, don't worry. I believe you. But can you do me a favour?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Go and check if Michael is alright," She asked._

"_Alright. I bet he's stressing more then you though," I grinned and left the room._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_Once I arrived at the room where the guys were getting ready, I knocked on the door twice and exclaimed, "Get your pants on. A girl's coming in," Before entering._

_The moment I entered I realised what a state Michael was in. If I thought Ivy was bad, she was nothing compared to my brother. He was pacing around the room muttering illegibly to himself, while his groomsmen and Victor sat on the chairs with their faces in their hands. They've obviously given up on trying to calm him down._

_I shook my head at the guys and began calming my brother down._

"_Mike, calm down, what are you nervous about?" I asked._

_Mike looked at me as if he only noticed I walked in. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and he ran towards me, seizing me by the arms._

"_What are you doing here Jay? Did Ivy send you? Is she cancelling the wedding? Does she not love me anymore? Oh Merlin. She doesn't, does she? There won't be a wedding. She never wanted to marry me, that's why she postponed the wedding. Oh my God. There's no wedding. What am I gonna do? She doesn't want me," Mike then let go and dropped himself onto the only remaining seat, where he sat with his face in his hands just like his grooms sat a few moments ago. Now they were all watching the scene._

"_Mike, there's nothing to worry about! Bloody hell you're worse than Ivy," I muttered the last part to myself, before continuing, "Ivy wanted me to come and check up on you to see if you're getting ready fine, and see if you're not chickening out. Though from what I can see, you currently are."_

"_Wait," Mike's head shot up at my words, "So Ivy wants to marry me?"_

"_Yes!" I, along with all the guys in the room exclaimed._

_The change was sudden and relieving. Mike no longer looked stressed, but relaxed and he made himself more comfortable on the seat, a relieved smile on his face. It was then that he noticed what I was wearing._

_His eyes opened wider and he spoke, "Jay, not that you don't look nice, but what on earth are you wearing?"_

_I looked down at myself in confusion. I was wearing a lovely light-blue dress that had a slightly puffy bottom, and a black belt around the waist. It was strapless and tight, but it wasn't revealing anything that shouldn't be revealed. True, I may not have liked dressed, but I agree that this one was special. To add to that, my hair was down, but Ivy somehow made it into a mess of curls which I have to agree, suited me. As for my shoes, I was wearing gold sandal-styled stiletto heels that were around six inches, and had matching gold nails. However, I was wearing no make-up what so ever._

"_A dress?" I said hesitantly._

"_Jamie, don't you think it's too revealing for a fifteen-year-old?" Victor asked._

"_Are you guys kidding me?" I asked with a bewildered expression, "The dress is reaching past my knees and covering my upper half. What is wrong with it?"_

"_There's too much body visible!" Mike exclaimed._

"_Where?!"_

"_Your arms, neck, and legs," Victor explained._

"_You are joking, right?" I asked, "I show off more when I wear shorts and tank tops and you never seem to mind. What, did you expect me to come dressed as a nun?"_

"_Preferably," They agreed._

"_Chill out guys," One of the grooms said, "She looks lovely. And not revealing."_

"_Stop looking at my sister like that Patrick!" Victor growled, "She's nine years younger then you!"_

"_It's not that much," Patrick said with a wink in my direction._

_Victor and Mike looked ready to pounce, until I started laughing._

"_What's so funny?" They asked._

"_You two," I laughed, "You know Patrick since you were both four and yet you still don't remember that he loves to annoy you. Not to mention he's gay!"_

"_Oh… Yeah…" _

_I rolled my eyes and laughed a little, along with all the other guys in the room. _

"_No, but seriously, I don't like that dress," Victor commented._

"_Ivy chose it."_

"_I love it!" Mike exclaimed, "How can you not like it?"_

_I rolled my eyes and grinned at the guys._

"_Alright. I've got to go back now. If Mike starts panicking again then you know where to find me."_

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

_"Are we all ready then?" Ivy asked._

_It was actually pretty surprising how in a spur of a couple of minutes she managed to change from a nervous wreck to her bossy and confident self._

_Almost everyone nodded, which Ivy took as a yes._

"_Great. We have twenty minutes left," She informed._

"_So what do we do?" One of the girls asked._

"_I did say we began getting ready too early," Ivy said, "However my mum _had _to force us into these dresses so early."_

"_Better early then late," Ivy's mum said, "And there is always room for improvement."_

"_What is there to improve? Dresses? Check! Jewellery? Check! Make up? Ch-" Ivy was saying, before she was cut off._

"_Actually, make up isn't really a 'check' though, is it?" One of the slightly ruder bridesmaids commented, looking at me with distaste._

"_What do you mean Jane?" Ivy asked._

"_I mean that your little maid-of-honour's face is too plain compared to anyone else's. She'll stick out like a sore thumb."_

_All the ladies looked at me and seemed to agree._

"_Jamie, I know you despise make-up, but we're going to make you look so wonderful and bold that you'll fall in love with yourself," Ivy promised, lowering me down into a chair._

"_As long as I'm the only one falling in love with myself," I grudgingly let them give me a make-over._

_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

"_Sis, you know I was joking, right?" Victor whispered as we watched the five-year-old ring bearer come forward, followed by two adorable flower girls, "You do look lovely. And I'm still glad you're wearing what you're wearing and not what some of the bridesmaids are wearing." Victor shot a quick look towards Jane, who was wearing an extremely short blue dress that stopped way above mid-thigh and was so tight it looked impossible to breath in. I told Ivy it wasn't a good idea to have the bridesmaids wear what they want as long as it's blue… _

_Some people would probably find it odd that two siblings were the maid and man of honour, but Ivy wouldn't have it any other way. And anyway, there's no rules against it, so who cares. The two of us were stood side by side at the altar in the large church where the wedding was taking place._

"_Thanks. You did put up a good act though," I whispered back._

"_You're growing up so quickly Jay," Victor muttered, placing a gentle hand around my shoulders, "Mum and dad would be so incredibly proud of you."_

_I fought back the tears, as I had to do every time my parents were mentioned, "They should be here. Mum should have been the one to light the candle, not aunt Jenna. Mum should be sat next to Ivy's mum, sobbing as she watched her son get married while dad smiled and tried to calm her down. She should be here."_

'And it's my fault she isn't,_' I added mentally._

"_You're right Jay, she should be here. Actually, I think she might be. Maybe not in person, but spiritually. She's probably standing right at the back with dad's arm around her waist, both staring at you and seeing how their precious little Jemmia has grown into a beautiful young lady, and watching their eldest son get married while his twin brother looks after his little sister."_

_Victor pressed a small kiss to the top of my head and gave me a small hug._

"_I miss them," I muttered, so quietly I thought no one would hear._

"_I miss them too," Victor said, "And so does Mike. But we'll just have to remember the good time we've spent with them. I'm sure that's what they want."_

"_You're a great brother Vic," I whispered, "I know I don't say that a lot, but you are."_

"_I know," Vic smiled, "On a lighter note, here comes the bride."_

_And at once, the audience was on their feet and 'here comes the bride' was being played by the one violin player that Ivy requested for her wedding. As she entered, I don't think a single guy could his eyes off her, and I don't blame them._

_Ivy settled for a short dress since all other longer dresses didn't feel right in one way or another. However, this dress was perfect; it sat on her body as if it had been made for her. Its snow white folds hugged her figure following her curves near the top, and the more puffy bottom filled in where she might have somewhat lacked them. The dress stopped just above the knee, and showed off her long and lovely legs, and revealed the gold strappy heels. The dress however, would have been called boring if not for the large black ribbon around the waist, with a white ribbon in the middle that was made to look like a rose. Her hair was tied into a messy bun that was decorated with small diamond clips, and dressed in a long white veil. All in all, Ivy looked like a beauty queen._

_I smiled at my soon to be sister-in-law as she was lead towards the altar by her beaming father. She looked so incredibly happy as she walked towards Mike, and one look at the older twin showed that he was just as enthusiastic to get married._

_Just a couple of seconds later, Ivy was finally presented to Mike by her father, and the ceremony began._

"_We have gathered here today…"_

_End of Flashback_

"So what was it like being the maid of honour?" James wondered.

"Alright, actually. I had more people fussing over me then the other way round, so I enjoyed it," I grinned, once again stepping into reality.

"Attention seeker," Sirius teased.

"I'm the attention seeker?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "If I do recall correctly, you were the one to tell Mike you'll steal his wife because she's too beautiful!"

"I was merely complementing her."

"Oh yes, of course you were."

"I was!"

"I know, I believe you," I said with a perfectly straight face.

Sirius looked confused and frustrated for a moment, but then shrugged it off.

"Let's go get some maltesers. I love those!" He exclaimed and raced towards the nearby corner shop.

**It was requested that I write the wedding scene. I know this is probably not what you meant, but I've never been to a wedding so I would do a very poor job at describing all of it. Hope this is good enough.**

**Here are the dresses (Make sure you put the http etc infront, coz i can't do it. Oh, and romove the spaces):**

**Jamie's: www . cutehomecomingdress / images / UploadPic / ebridalgowns / bridesmaid_dresses_2120L . jpg  
**

**Ivy's: www . my-evening-dress media / catalog / product / cache / 1 / small_image / 9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d2713 6e95 / f / i / file_1565 . jpg**

**Jane's: www . yesdress . co . uk / images / view / 201211 / 13524291953 . jpg**

**If for some reason the links don't work then let me know and I'll send them to you via pm. Seriously, even if you're reading this ten years after I finished it, just ask and I'll pm them xxx**


	3. That ex

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 3**

All in all, the summer holidays were fun and eventful. However, that didn't stop the fact that we were all looking forward to returning to our beloved school: Hogwarts.

I'm guessing that this is the time I tell you what happened in my previous years. I live quite a typical life… Yeah… I wish.

The highlights of my first year were that I was abducted by the world's evilest wizard, was attacked and severely injured by a bunch of Slytherins, made lots of friends as well as enemies, and had my parents killed. Yuppie.

Now, my second-year was nothing compared to my third. On the first day of third-year I earned a detention for attacking my ex-best friend who called my best friend, Lily, a mudblood and me an '_Attention seeking whore'_. Yeah… I didn't take the insults too well. Some time later I got knocked out by Sirius when I stood between him and his brother, went out with a hot guy who cheated on me and tried to rape me, found out one of my best friends was a werewolf, began training to become an animagus, gained a new best friend, Deanna, who's now James' girlfriend, and attracted the attention of a bastard called Diggory. Yeah. The last one is now considered my enemy.

Fourth-year…. What happened in my fourth-year? Let me think… Um… Not much really. It was quite a lot like second-year, where I, along with the marauders, would go around the school pranking and joking around, annoying the teachers and procrastinating doing our homeworks. Add in a couple fights with the Slytherins and Diggory, the winning of the quidditch cup and a few hogsmeade trips and you'll have a whole school year!

And now, it is finally our fifth-year! Fifth-year is apparently the year everyone looks forward to, since it's the year when we're no longer considered to be children by the older students and are looked up to by the younger. However, the one thing no one is looking forward to is the OWLs. That's right! It's the year we'll be taking our OWLs which will determine our futures. Before so, we will have our career counselling with Minnie, which I'm honestly not looking forward to. Why? I'm still completely undecided as to what I want to do in the future.

But I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

* * *

"It's about time the owls arrived," James' mum declared in breakfast three days before our return to Hogwarts, just as said birds flew in through the open window, "Why are they always sent on a different day each year? I swear they aim to make our lives as complicated as possible."

"Oh cool, the lists are here," Sirius said as he strolled in through the door, "Which one's mine?"

As if on cue, one of the brown owls flew to the Black boy and outstretched it's leg in order for the list and letter to be untied.

Following the owl's lead, the other birds flew to their recipients.

For a couple seconds we all struggled to untie our letters from our owls, until finally we were all sat around the table and opening the letters. The owls were all gone and the five of us opened our five letters. For a couple seconds all that could be heard was the ruffling of parchment, until suddenly the sound was interrupted by two small metal objects hitting the wooden surface of the table.

The five of us halted in looking at our letters to stare at the two shiny badges that were now on the table. Both were red, representing Gryffindor, and both had a large gold letter in the middle. One was a P, and one was a C.

"Alright, who's the prefect?" Sirius asked, with slight disgust.

"As if you have to ask," I grinned, pushing the badge toward Remus who took it and inspected it.

"Hmm… What was Dumbledore thinking, making a Marauder a prefect?" He wondered.

"That's a good question, but we have a more important one here," Peter interrupted, "Who's is the Quidditch Captain badge?"

"Obviously mine!" Sirius, James and I said as the same time.

"Yeah right, as if they'd make anyone other than me a captain!" James laughed.

"Oh shut up, I'm ten times better then you, not to mention ten times hotter," Sirius argued.

"And let's not forget," I added, "That the opposing team would kick both of your arses if not for my skills on the broom."

"You can ride my broom, if you want," Sirius grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh shut your mouth you perve!" I exclaimed, slamming him on the back of his head with my palm.

"So who's is the badge?" Remus asked.

"Mine," The three of us said again, all reaching forward for the badge. Unfortunately, it was snatched away before any of us could grab it.

"How about we check, before you three have a fight over it?" Mrs Potter suggested, holding the shiny badge out of our reach.

"Fine," We grumbled, and began to speed read our letters.

"Aha!" James suddenly exclaimed, and both Sirius and I knew that it was not our letters that contained the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge, "Here it is! I'm the captain!"

"Congrats mate, but I still think it should be me," I grumbled.

"I think it's a mistake," Sirius agreed, "We need to speak to McGonagall about it."

"Wait," Remus suddenly spoke up, "So Who's going to be your co-captain?"

Sirius and I shared a look, before launching ourselves at the new Captain.

"You know you're a great friend-"

"I've been your best friend for ages-"

"-Remember that time I gave you ten galleons-"

"-And I could be very helpful co-captain-"

"-we've never had a fight-"

"I pick Remus!" James shouted over us.

Both of us froze in our tracks and looked from James, who looked frustrated, to Remus who looked surprised yet satisfied.

"WHAT?!" The two of us exclaimed.

"Why him?!" I asked.

"Why not me?!" Sirius wondered.

"Because you're both bloody annoying!"

Sirius and I shared a look and then grinned.

"Fair enough."

* * *

"So where to first?" James asked.

"I say we go to the Apothecary first to get our ingredients for potions. Then we can get some new robes, since we last bought new ones in third-year. And then we can get Honeydukes and Zonko's, and finally the books, since they'll be the heaviest," I though up.

"Nice plan," James commented, "But when did you turn into my mum?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that she always thinks of the most easiest and logical plans."

"It's called being smart James," I grinned, "You should try it some time."

"Hey! I am smart!" The boy exclaimed.

"That's what you think," Sirius teased, "You've always been a kind of dork."

"Takes one to know one," I muttered.

Sirius had no remark to that.

* * *

The trip to the Apothecary went very quickly, since there weren't many ingredients we needed to buy this year, thankfully.

Madam Malkin's however was a complete different story.

Getting the robes adjusted etc was no problem at all and went completely smoothly. It was when we were paying for the robes that we encountered a problem.

A male problem.

A problem called Antony Blyth.

He didn't notice us at first, and I don't think the guys recognized him. But even though he looked different then last time I saw him (Over two years ago), I could still recognize him from miles away.

He was taller than he was before; Around 6'0. His blond hair was no longer short and spiked up, but was now longer and almost reaching his shoulders, kind of like Sirius'. His eyes however haven't changed one bit. Although he was not looking at me, I could still see the lovely shade of brown. If possible, he was even more handsome then when he was fifteen.

The guys noticed when I stopped in my tracks the moment I spotted the seventeen-year-old, but they didn't understand why.

"What's up mate, do you know that guy?" Remus asked in a whisper.

I didn't reply. I was stood still with wide eyes. I was pretty shocked, and slightly terrified to see Blyth so suddenly.

"Jamie, what's up?" Sirius asked, much less discreetly than Remus.

And Blyth heard it. I don't know whether it was my name or Sirius' voice that made him do so, but the moment Sirius said his line, Blyth froze. Slowly, he turned to face us.

If I doubted it before, I didn't anymore. He was, definitely, much handsomer than in two years ago. But I didn't really pay attention to his looks, for the moment our eyes met, I had a sudden flash-back of that day I broke up with him. When he tried to use his vella-charms to make me love him. When he was so close to…

I shook myself and let my eyes meet with his, masking the humiliation and hurt I felt when I looked at him.

His eyes then travelled up and down me, and he actually _smirked_ at me! The nerve of that guy!

"Good to see you again Jay," He grinned, "You look lovely."

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that only my friends have permission to call me Jay," I growled.

Three out of four boys were still clueless as to who Blyth was, but I didn't care. I was to busy glaring at my ex.

"Who the hell are you," Sirius spat at the older boy.

Blyth shot him a look and then looked back at me, "Travelling with your friends as always I see. It's good to have loyal friends who would protect you whatever the matter."

"Sirius…" I heard Peter mutter, "T-that's… That's A-Antony B-B-Blyth…"

Hearing Peter's proclamation, the three remaining boys clenched their teeth and fists, and I suddenly knew that blood was going to flow.

**I've been extremely busy this half term, which is why I haven't updated for ages. But I'll try to update sooner next time xxx**


	4. Bloody Blyth

**OMG! I'm sooooooooooo sorry! I finished most of this chapter ages ago but I completely forgot to post it up! I know you all probably hate me right now, but please forgive me!**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 4**

"What do you want Blyth?" Sirius growled.

"Unless I'm mistaken, I was paying for my robes," Blyth replied, keeping his cool as always, "When I stumbled upon an old friend."

His gaze returned to me and winked. It made me sick.

"Well then pay for them and shuffle along," James spat, "And unless _I'm _mistaken, none of us present is a friend of yours."

"Of course," Blyth grinned. He grabbed his purchase and took a few steps closer to me so we were in touching distance, "It was lovely seeing you again, Jay."

"The feeling's not mutual," I muttered.

"Sure thing love," He reached out to push away a stray strand of hair away from my face when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"I think it's time for you to leave, Blyth," Remus said coolly, "Unless you need us to help you out?"

"I'll manage," Blyth said, unfazed by the threat, "Have a nice day, love. I'll be seeing you soon hopefully."

"You wish," I growled as the seventeen-year-old left the shop.

"Can I go and hit him?" Sirius asked, "I'll beat the shit out of him."

"Last time I checked," I said, paying for the robes and then leading the guys out of the shop, "He was two years older then you and obviously stronger. I don't think he'd be the one beaten up."

"Last time I checked, it was four against one," Sirius remarked, indicating himself and the other guys.

"Well that would be very fair, would it?"

"Who cares?" Sirius grinned, "He dared to call you 'love', when I'm obviously the only one allowed to do that."

"Oh shut up," I said rolling my eyes, "Anyway, it would be better to come up with a plan that would insure his suffering, just like we would if this was Hogwarts."

"Well that's very Slytherin of you," Sirius said the somehow familiar phrase. Except he said it with distaste.

And before I could stop myself, I replied, "I knew the sorting hat had a reason behind wanting to put me there."

I froze when I realised I said the exact same thing Blyth said to me two years ago. Thankfully, the Marauders didn't notice, and I just pretended nothing happened as we changed the subject to something completely irrelevant.

What I didn't however know, was that a certain ex-Ravenclaw was stood in a nearby alleyway, listening in to every word I said. And he did know where I got the quote from.

* * *

"I swear if that guy comes anywhere near you again I will do something I'll be sent to Azkaban," Sirius growled half an hour later.

We were coming back from Diagon Alley, and just a moment ago we encountered Blyth again. Except this time he went slightly too far.

The moment we left the last shop, Blyth literally jumped out from behind the door, grabbed me and kissed me. Of course, I punched him. I actually think I might have broken his nose as well, but he did deserve it. However, the worst thing is that the moment he stood up, blood pouring out of his nose, he didn't look angry or humiliated. In fact, he looked so extremely satisfied with my reaction that he grinned so broadly I thought his face was going to split in half.

"I knew we still shared some _Slytherin _qualities," He grinned, "But we were both almost sorted there, after all."

And before anyone else could do any damage to his face, he dissapparated, but not before he said, "I'll make sure to write to you, love."

"Calm down Sirius," I said, "He won't be talking to me any time soon."

"If he does send any letters promise you'll tell us straight away," James asked.

"And that applied to any other form of contact too," Remus added.

"Fine guys," I said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**So this chapter is short. Sorry. **


	5. The black sheep of the pureblood society

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 5**

The freaking train was leaving in just five minutes, and we still haven't even arrived at platform 9 ¾.

"Jamie, I'm going to kill you if we're late for the train," Sirius exclaimed as we sped through Kings Cross station.

"Well Sor-ry I had to pack the school books you decided to take out of my bag and hide around the house yesterday," I said.

"You should have done that yesterday!"

"You shouldn't have taken them out of my bag!"

"You two should shut up and hurry up! We have three minutes," Remus informed, cutting short the argument.

With only one minute to spare, The five of us managed to push our way through the busy station and onto the secret platform. The train was already starting to leave when we managed to throw ourselves onto it, just before the train sped up.

"Wow, that was close," I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"Tell me about it," Peter, the least athletic one out of us, groaned, wiping his sweaty brow.

Suddenly, James groaned.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"All the compartments are going to be full by now!" He said.

All but Remus groaned.

"Well that's your problem," Remus grinned, "I get to sit with the prefects."

"Urgh, shut up and leave," Sirius groaned.

"See ya," Remus smirked, before leaving the four of us.

"Come on," I said finally, "Let's go find a somewhat empty compartment.

It took us quite a while, but we finally managed to find a compartment with only one person inside. On our way, we did see some of our friends, but the compartments already held too many people inside, so we had to keep walking. Although, we did _somehow _lose James after we visited the compartment that held around six hufflepuff girls, including Deanna.

I politely knocked on the glass window on the closed compartment's door, before sliding it open. Inside was a pretty adorable first year girl, with waist long blond hair and big blue eyes. She was sat with her feet up on the seat beside her and an impressively large book open in her lap. She jumped about five meters high when I tapped the glass, and now she watched me with large, curious and somewhat scared eyes.

"Hey there," I smiled, trying to show I'm friendly and mean no harm, "Do you mind if me and my friends sit here? We won't interrupt your reading."

The girl hesitated for a moment, but then slowly removed her legs from the seat and nodded for us to sit.

"Thanks," I smiled again, and took the seat beside her, while Sirius and Peter joined us opposite.

Of course, Sirius straight away made himself at home by throwing his legs over Pete's and using his backpack as a pillow as he leaned against the window opposite the first-year. Peter seemed to honestly don't give a fuck and he took to searching for something in his pockets. After a while he gave up, and Sirius smirked.

"Looking for this, Wormtail?" He asked, waving a muggle chocolate in front of himself.

"Give it back padfoot," Peter begged.

"I don't know, I'm kind of hungry," Sirius grinned, and began to unwrap Peter's chocolate.

Just as he was about to take a bite, I startled him by jumping up and literally onto him, and snatching the chocolate from his hand.

"Here you go Pete," I said, handing the sweet back to its rightful owner.

"Thanks Fierce," He thanked, and for some reason stuffed it back into his pocket.

I was about to get up and sit back in my seat, but suddenly Sirius' arms wrapped themselves around me, not letting me move.

"Peter, move to Jamie's seat, cause I'm about to take revenge for her taking the chocolate," Sirius warned.

Not needing any more encouragement, Peter jumped into my seat, watching the two of us with amused eyes.

I gulped, "Sirius, what are you about to do?"

In answer to my question, Sirius threw me onto my back in the place where Peter was sat just seconds ago, and sat on me.

'_Oh shit,' _I though, knowing what was coming next.

"Sirius, please don't," I begged, with my eyes opened wide in fear.

"Pleading won't get you out of this," Sirius grinned.

I squealed as suddenly he began tickling me in every place possible. I began laughing while squirming under Sirius, all the while screaming "Stop it!" and "Sirius don't!"

It was only when, due to my shuffling and throwing myself around, Sirius and I fell to the floor that the tickling attack ended.

"I hate you," I glared, rising from the floor and seating myself back in Peter's original place.

"I love you too," Sirius grinned, sitting beside me.

It was then that I noticed that the girl was watching us amusedly, with her book closed and forgotten between herself and Peter. When she noticed my gaze she blushed and looked down, but I smiled encouragingly none the less.

"What's your name?" I asked, in the softest and friendliest tone I could muster.

The girl looked at me through her lashes, as if making sure I was definitely speaking to her.

"Ambrosia," She replied, although her reply was so quiet I could barely hear it.

"That's a lovely name," I complimented, "My name's Jemmia White, but I prefer to be called Jamie."

He head shot up so suddenly I thought it might snap off.

"You're Jemmia White?" She asked. Then suddenly her eyes widened and she looked down again, "Sorry."

"What for? You asked a question," Sirius said, obviously intrigued by the young girl, "I'm Sirius Black by the way."

"_Black?"_ She asked. She honestly seemed to be frightened.

"Yes, but he's not like his relatives," I said, "He's actually surprisingly nice and obedient. Like a puppy." I tried to joke, but it didn't work.

"What's up?" I asked, looking worried that we might have somehow frightened her.

And at that precise moment the door to the compartment banged open.

"What the hell are you doing with those blood-traitiors Ambrosia?" Lucius Malfoy spat at the girl.

The girls eyes once again widened in fear, and she jumped up from her seat as if electrocuted.

"L-L-Lucius," She stuttered, "G-good t-to see y-yo-you."

"I asked you a question!" He growled, "I thought I told you to stay away from White and his gang! Or are you just trying to become a filthy blood-traitor like her and Black?"

"N-No L-Lucius! T-t-that's n-not t-t-true," The girl squirmed.

"Don't you lie to me you brat!" Malfoy exclaimed, raising a hand, obviously to slap the girl.

At that moment I jumped from my seat, stood in front of Ambrosia and shoved Malfoy backwards.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" I yelled.

"Piss off White! This is family business!" Malfoy yelled back.

"Family buis... I never knew you had a sister!" I exclaimed.

"She's my cousin, not that it's any of your business," He yelled, "Now get out of my way before I make you."

"Listen Malfoy!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up at the threat, "Don't you dare threaten Jamie, and don't you dare raise a hand at first-years, even if you're related to them!"

"It's not any of your business Black, so don't act like it is," He growled, "And I don't take orders from blood-traitors."

"Better blood-traitor then death eater," I said, my voice threateningly low, "And you and your father know quite a bit about them, don't you."

I heard Ambrosia suck in a breath from behind me, but I paid it no mind.

"Don't dare speak to me like that, you mudblood," Lucius spat.

"My blood is as pure as yours Malfoy," I snarled, "Plus, it's also more precious, considering how much ol' Voldekins wants it."

Before I knew it, a large hand slapped me across the face. The force threw my face to the side, but straight away I turned it back towards the seventh-year.

"You really haven't learnt anything these past five years, have you?" I asked, and suddenly my eyes gained a strange glint, "I don't feel pain, unlike you."

"I'm not scared of you, White. Blood-traitors are rarely intimidating," Malfoy threw.

"I do hope I did not just hear you say that, Mr Malfoy," A very familiar voice said from behind the seventh-year.

"Of course not, Ms Brooke," Malfoy said, turning around to face the newcomer.

"It's Mrs White now," Ivy informed, "Now, do get away from my sister-in-law, or I'll have to hand you a detention."

Malfoy visibly raised an eyebrow at my new title, before his eyes connected with those of the small figure behind me.

"I expect to see you at the Slytherin table later," He spat, "And we can talk about the consequences of who you hang out with then."

With that he turned around and stormed past Ivy and out the door.

"Thanks Ivy," I thanked.

"It's alright Jay. I'll talk to you later, because now I'm in a hurry to get to the teachers compartment."

"Alright. See you," I waved.

Ivy left the compartment, shutting the door after her, and I turned to the still shaking girl behind me.

"You okay?" I asked, going on my knees so we would be the same eye level.

She shakily nodded her head without looking me in the eyes.

"Good."

"Listen Ambrosia," Sirius then said. Ambrosia seemed to be quite surprised to have him speaking to her, "If Malfoy ever raises his hand on you again, do let us know. I might not be on good terms with most Malfoys, but I don't appreciate such cruelty.

"Th-thanks," She smiled slightly, but then the emotion vanished from her face, "You're a Black though. I though Blacks and Malfoys were allies?"

I smiled, "As I said, Sirius is different. He kind of despises his family."

"I don't see why he wouldn't," Ambrosia muttered quietly.

"Ambrosia, I think we will get along," Sirius grinned.

And I suddenly knew that we've just met another black sheep of the pureblood society.


	6. Visions on the train

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 6**

Once we got properly seated, Sirius did his best to engage Ambrosia in a conversation, which mainly consisted of him speaking and her listening. She didn't seem to mind, and neither did he, so they stayed that way for most of the journey, with him talking about the randomest topics and her nodding occasionally. Occasionally, Peter or I would join in, but I honestly liked the idea of just her and Sirius talking. After all, they could relate to each other.

It was when Sirius was informing Ambrosia of the amusing story of how he got a detention from Ivy for dying her hair purple last year when the vision struck.

I was really getting worried. Over the past few years I didn't have as many visions as I had in my first year. They became so rare I was afraid I was losing the gift, especially when I would go months without having one. And when I did, it was usually either blurry or somehow unclear. I didn't know whether that meant that my skills at divination were decreasing, or simply that the future was so unclear that no vision could be clear enough. But this one was, and the moment it began I was relieved. Although by the end, I was definitely wishing the vision never came…

* * *

Sirius POV

It was in a flash that Jamie's posture changed and eyes became clouded over. I trailed off from where I was a in telling the story and watched Jamie with a careful eye. Her back was straight and her body was completely still. Her eyes were clouded over, and her pupils were wide, gazing into space. Her mouth was slightly open and her breathing was quick and shallow. And she was pale. As pale as the whitest snow. I knew what these were the symptoms of. She was having a vision. A proper one.

Jamie did tell me and the other Marauders about her worry over not getting any visions for so long, so Peter and I were obviously intrigued at what was happening. The two of us exchanged looks and then continued watching Jamie.

Ambrosia was watching Jamie too, though she looked completely confused. "Is she alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, she is. She does that sometimes, but don't worry, it's nothing special," I replied, respecting the fact Jamie wanted to keep her talent a secret.

"Alright…" Ambrosia said, "Sirius, I'll be right back. I'm just going to go to the toilet."

I knew she wasn't really, but I nodded none the less. The compartment was full of awkward tension and I didn't blame her for wanting to leave.

She quickly rushed out, but I didn't take my eyes of Jamie.

It was around two minutes later that she finally blinked and her eyes returned to normal, as did her posture. However, she was still deathly pale and was breathing hard. She also looked confused, scared and sad at the same time. In all honesty, she looked close to tears.

"Jamie, what did you see?" I asked, grabbing her hand and squeezing it lightly.

She opened her mouth and closed it a couple of times, as her eyes travelled between Peter and I. Her eyes then fell onto the spot where Ambrosia was sat moments ago. "Where's she gone?" She asked.

"Toilet," I replied, "And don't avoid my question. Jamie, what did you see that made you so upset?"

She looked me in the eye and all I saw was how upset she was. For a moment I thought she was going to tell me, but she never did. Instead she said, "Sirius, please respect my choice of not wanting to tell you. Plus, I'm sure you'd rather not know."

I nodded, since I knew that Jamie didn't always like to speak about her visions. I quickly started a new topic with Peter, although through the rest of the journey, Jamie continued to look as horrified as she did before.

And all I could think about was what she saw that was so upsetting for her.

* * *

Jamie POV

_Sirius was stood directly opposite me, a look of pure hatred graced his handsome face. And he was yelling. At me ",You're a bitch White, deal with it. You're a cheating slag and a bitch."_

_With that, he finally stormed out of the Common room, slamming the portrait closed behind him._

"_Sirius!" I cried after him, but he was gone._

_James was next to push past me, and he too turned to speak before leaving the room._

"_Don't come running to us when Blyth hurts you again," He spat, before following his best friend._

"_James, please!" I cried. He didn't turn back._

_I felt sobs shake me even more than they did before when Remus stood up. He sent me one look, and then shoulder budged past me and after the two Marauders._

"_Remus!" I squeaked. He didn't look back either._

_I looked at the final Marauder, hoping that his silence meant he wouldn't judge me, and still be my friend. _

_He was standing up when I turned._

"_Peter," I whimpered._

_He looked at me with eyes full of betrayal and hurt._

" _Sorry Jay," He muttered, before rushing out after the boys._

_And I was left alone, with half of Gryffindor watching me as I fell to the ground and wept._

The vision was one of the clearest I've had, which I knew meant it was hard to avoid happening. However, all I could think about was what I've done to deserve such a reaction from all five Marauders, and why Sirius was so mean. I sighed quietly, for I knew only time was bound to tell.

**Yes, this chapter is very short too, but I had to have it. It will link with the later chapters xxx**


	7. The welcoming feast

**Hey guys :D I just want to say that I changed the last chapter slightly. It's not much, I just basically made Malfoy head boy. You can read it through if you want.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 7 **

The doors of the Great Hall banged open and in entered McGonagall, followed by the straight line of first-years. Somewhere near the middle, I could see the platinum blond hair that belonged to the young Malfoy girl.

"What house do you recon she'll be sorted into?" I asked Sirius.

"Ambrosia?" He asked, and seeing me nod he replied, "No idea. Hufflepuff maybe?"

"Possibly, but she didn't really seem like the type that likes to make friends," I commented, "What do you recon Wormtail?"

"I think Ravenclaw. She was reading in the compartment," Peter replied.

"Yeah, that's true. I recon she'll be a Gryffindor though."

"What makes you think so?" James asked, a slight grimace on his face. I honestly didn't understand that guy. He's best friends with Black, and yet he judged Ambrosia just by her surname.

"She seems like one. She might not be brave, but not all Gryffindors are. I don't really think she could be a Slytherin because she's not like her family and other purebloods, and seems to be kind of like Sirius…" I explained.

"Well whatever. Malfoys should keep with the Snakes, and not mix with us," James said.

"Oh shut up Prongs," Sirius moaned, "Ambrosia is a wonderful kid, and even if she does get sorted into Slytherin, I swear I will keep contact with her."

James was stunned for a moment; Sirius never spoke to him like that. I mean, Sirius and I always fought, but Sirius and James never had a fight since the begging of their friendship.

"Whatever you say Padfoot, but don't expect me to befriend her as well," James said.

The sorting hat was brought to the front of the hall and began to sing, but I didn't really pay any attention to its words. I was watching my friends argue over what house they recon Ambrosia would fit into the most. I was worried, really worried, because I knew for a fact that I was going to lose all four of them sometime soon for a reason still unknown, and I wanted to make sure I would do anything to stop my vision becoming true.

It was when McGonagall cleared her throat loudly and asked for silence, sending a pointed glare towards our part of the table, and so we all hushed and began to watch as the sorting began.

I didn't really pay attentions to the names mentioned, but just simply waited for the name of the young blonde to be called out.

As I waited, I let my gaze travel around the room, and when it travelled towards the Slytherin table, I caught the eye of an individual who seemed to have been staring at me. Lucius Malfoy and I locked gazed and entered a fierce glaring competition, neither of us wanting to be the ones to break the gaze. It was only when _Malfoy, Ambrosia _was called out that we finally broke the contact, and followed the young girl with our eyes as she walked to the front of the hall and sat on the small stall.

When her name was called out, many whispers spread across the hall. However, these whispers where amplified when the hat didn't immediately scream '_Slytherin'. _It was a long time before the hat said anything at all. Most people have started off conversations with their neighbours, as did three out of five marauders. Of course, Sirius and I were still completely focused on Ambrosia. Well, Sirius was. I once again looked to the Slytherin table, and saw Malfoy almost literally glaring at his cousin though squinted eyes. There was an empty seat beside him, obviously meant for Ambrosia.

"She has to be a Gryffindor," I muttered to myself, "I can't imagine her anywhere else."

'_She has to be a Gryffindor!'_ I repeated in my mind.

And then the silence was broken by the hat finally exclaiming the house.

'…_Or not,' _I thought at hearing the house of the young Malfoy.

I turned to look at Lucius, who was sat with a satisfied smirk with the whole house clapping for their newest member. Suddenly, the Head Boy once again caught my eye. He sent me a mocking smirk, and then nodded at Ambrosia to sit beside him.

It was then that I looked back to the young girl. She didn't look as upset as I expected her to look about being put into the snake pit, but neither did she look the happiest. It looked like she decided that her fate was sealed, and she had no other way then to deal with it. I actually felt kind of sorry for her; she was trying to be a perfect Slytherin daughter, and yet to me it was so obvious that all she wanted was someone to look after her; to be proud of her.

Even when she sat beside Lucius, and sent him a slight smile, she looked so scared and intimidated by all the purebloods around her. I tried to catch her eye, and when I did I sent her a small wink to try and raise her spirits. She smiled a half-smile, before looking down at the table.

* * *

"I can't believe she's a Slytherin," I muttered as we walked to the Gryffindor common room after the welcoming feast. It was only Sirius, Peter and I, since Remus had to leave beforehand to show the first-years around along with Lily (who obviously had to become a prefect), and James wanted to walk Deanna to her own common room.

"I know," Sirius agreed, "She seemed so different from all the other Malfoys."

"I think she is," I admitted, "But she just possesses some Slytherin qualities. Like me."

"Yes, but _you _were sorted into _Gryffindor_," Sirius replied, putting extra emphasis on 'you' and 'Gryffindor'.

"Well who gives a fuck," I rolled my eyes, "let's just hope Lucius won't hurt her."

"He better not," Sirius growled dangerously.

"How come," Peter suddenly joined the conversation, "That you two only know her for a couple of hours, and care so much about her?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but none came to me. Sirius seemed to be having a similar problem.

"I don't know Peter," I finally said, "I suppose I feel sorry for her having to deal with the Malfoys."

"And I guess there's just something about her. Something I can relate to," Sirius admitted.

"Fair enough," Peter said.

**So the chapters are lately being quite short, but I am updating quickly, so that makes up for it, right? Yeah… Sorry. I'll try to make the chapters longer xxx**


	8. Bunking with Sirius

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 8**

"Mr Potter, It'd be much appreciated if you could control yourself," Professor McGonagall said through clenched teeth, trying to be heard over the laughing students.

"What can I say professor," James said, leaning back on his seat and resting his feet on the desk in front of him, "I can't help being this awesome."

"Mr Potter, you are in fifth-year!" Minnie exclaimed, "Could you possibly stop making a fool of yourself and act your age!"

"But professor, he is!" Sirius joked, "Mentally, he's four."

"Do not encourage him, Mr Black!" The transfiguration professor exclaimed.

"Don't worry professor," I said, "Neither of them is mature enough to understand the concept of not making fools of themselves."

"Hey! Your words hurt me," Sirius cried, clutching his heart as if I said something very painful.

"Don't worry Sirius, I bet she loves you really," James grinned.

"With all my butt!" I exclaimed, "I'd say heart, but my butt is bigger."

"Mind if I have a look?" Sirius winked.

I was about to say some rude comment that would involve asking him to fuck himself, but Minne beat me to speaking.

"Three of you, OUT!" She exclaimed, "And you'll be serving detentions with me for the next three Saturdays."

"Hmm…" I said, "This is the latest it ever took us to get detentions, have you realised?"

"Oh yeah! We need to try more next time," James grinned.

"And I thought the three of you matured over the holidays," McGonagall shook her head, "Now OUT!"

"See you later Minnie," Sirius waved, and we left the classroom.

"Well that was fun," I said once James closed the door behind us, and the laughter of our class could no longer be heard.

"Yep, it was," Sirius grinned, "Kitchens?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Miss Jamie! Mr James! Mr Sirius!" A squeaky voice exclaimed as we entered the kitchen for the first time this year, "How good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Dixy," I said, "How are you?"

"Dixy is good, but how are you?"

"We're alright," James said.

"How may Dixy serve you?" The small house-elf asked.

"The usual ice cream, please."

"Of course! Right away!"

Sirius, James and I quickly sat down at one of the tables, and our usual ice creams were delivered.

"I love this place," I grinned, and filled my mouth with my favourite peanut-butter ice cream.

* * *

"So how exactly did you manage to get detentions?" Deanna asked during lunch.

"Basically, James was being himself and messing around in class, which pissed Minnie off. Then Sirius said that James isn't mature, I said he isn't either, and somehow it landed us with detentions," I explained.

"I think that getting detentions might have something to do with the fact that Sirius made a very loud comment about seeing your butt," James commented, "I don't think McG appreciated that.

"Well I wouldn't mind having a look at that butt," Sirius grinned.

"Shut up, Sirius, or I'll shove my wand so far up your arse you won't be able to walk," I growled.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" The idiot grinned.

"James, hit him please," I asked, since James was the closest to Sirius.

"Ouch!" Sirius exclaimed, when James' fist connected with his arm.

"You deserved it," Deanna smirked.

"Exactly," I agreed.

"So what have we got next?" Peter asked, once he managed to contain his laughter.

Remus was the first to answer, "Defence with Slytherins."

"Oh whoppie," I groaned, "Parkinson time."

As much as I loved DADA, I absolutely despised our new teacher, Professor Parkinson. It wasn't that he was mean, or evil or anything like that. No, he was actually quite the opposite. He was nice and polite, and treated students as his equals. But what made me hate him was the face that he literally didn't know how to teach! Or control the class for that matter. We've had him three times already, and in all those three lessons all he did was the register. After that, everyone began to talk and he couldn't control us, so he gave up and just chatted with us.

During the first lesson, I didn't mind that, but it soon became obvious that he knew nothing about the subject since Lily and Remus had to constantly correct him when he was giving lectures. It seemed as if the whole of fifth-year knew more than he did. And worst of all was that we were having our OWLs this year.

"Hey, at least we get to mess around, right?" Sirius grinned, though it was obvious that he shared my opinion on the lesson.

"I'm actually considering bunking," I muttered. Sirius seemed to perk up a little.

"Awesome, mind if I join?" He asked.

"Of course I don't," I answered, "bunking alone is boring."

" I'll come," James stated, "I can't be bothered to go."

"James, you do realise that if McGonagall catches you out of all people, she might take your quidditch captain badge?" Remus warned.

"She won't catch me," James stated.

"James, he's right. You don't want to lose your position, do you?" I asked, knowing that my friend would be devastated if he lost the badge.

"Fine then," James crossed his arms and leaned back, pouting like an angry child, "But I'm not going to Defence alone."

"Don't worry, Peter and I will come," Remus said, knowing that once Sirius and I decide to bunk, there is no chance of changing our minds.

"Do I have to?" Peter whined, and I couldn't help but laugh. He was such a child sometimes.

"Yes. Yes you do," Remus said, closing the subject.

Peter sighed, and copied James' position. The image made me laugh again.

* * *

"So what are we going to do this fine day?" Sirius wondered as we sneaked away from everyone and into an empty classroom to wait for everyone to pass.

"I don't know," I shrugged, "How about we just hand out in the common room?"

Sirius seemed to contemplate the idea for a second, and when our eyes met we both grinned and said, "Naaah!"

"How about quidditch?" He asked.

"That's pretty stupid. It'd be obvious we're bunking if people just see us flying around when we're supposed to be in class," I said.

"Fair enough. How about Hogsmeade then?"

I thought for a second, and then said, "Sounds good."

"Awesome," Sirius said, and creaked the door open, slightly enough to see how busy the corridor is. After a second, he pushed it open completely and beckoned me over.

"Come on, it's empty."

I walked over and together we quickly sneaked out.

"Let's go through here," I whispered to Sirius, pointing to the large mirror on the fourth floor.

Sirius nodded and pushed the mirror open revealing the most spacious of all passages.

"Do you know what I just realised?" I asked as we began the journey to Hogsmeade.

"That my children would be the sexiest beasts in the entire world, just after their father?" Sirius asked seriously.

"Yes, that is definitely what I was thinking," I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's the truth. I am the hottest person in Hogwarts, am I not?" Sirius grinned, sneaking an arm around my waist and wiggling his eyebrows.

"You mean the second hottest person in Hogwarts, right?" I asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "You think there's someone hotter than me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well? Who might this person be?" He asked, pulling me closer to him.

I quickly spun out of his hold and began to walk backwards in front of him.

"Me," I said.

"You?"

"Me," I repeated.

"You think you're hotter than me?" He asked, looking kind of surprised.

"Of course I am," I grinned, throwing my long hair behind my shoulder, "Sometimes I sit and just think, am I too sexy?"

Sirius' jaw fell open and I turned around so I'd be walking forwards again. I chuckled to myself as Sirius still didn't say anything.

After some seconds, Sirius jogged forwards so he was once again walking beside me.

"Since when are you so big-headed?" He asked jokingly.

"Since I felt like teasing my best friend," I grinned, looping my arm through his.

"Fair enough," He grinned, "So anyway, you said you realised something?"

"Yeah," I said, remembering what began the conversation, "We're going to have to miss a bit more than just Defence. It's going to take us half an hour to get to Hogsmeade, and about an hour to go around Hogsmeade, right?"

"True. But I recon we can miss the whole day. What's the worst that could happen?" He grinned.

Not being able to think of any legitimate reason to abandon the trip to Hogsmeade (not that I wanted to), I changed the topic to a completely irrelevant one as we continued our way to the small village.


	9. Pretend to love

**So I haven't actually answered any of your reviews recently, so I'm going to answer some of the more recent ones:**

**Guest- Something Voldie related will happen in this story, but I wont say what since I don't want to spoil it. xxx**

**Kokotheevilone- I won't say anything. You'll have to read to find out x**

**SassTurtle- The Malfoys were related to the Blacks since Lucius Malfoy married Narcissa Black. This hasn't happened yet, and therefore they aren't related at the current point in the story.**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, followed or favourited this story. I love you all guys xxx**

**Also, I know most of you want some more Simie this year. I promise there will be some more romance between Sirius and Jamie, but nothing too serious. And without spoilng the story for you, I'm going to tell you that by the end of this story most of you will probably hate me… In fact, by the end of this chapter you will hate me.**

**Without further ado, here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer – Yeah, Harry Potter's still not mine.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 9**

We began our small Hogsmeade trip by just randomly walking around the small village and going into the randomest shops just to kill time.

Around an hour and a half later, we began to feel huger which must have indicated that it was lunch time. Our first thought was to go to three broomsticks, but when we arrived there, there was a note saying 'Temporarily closed'.

"Well that sucks," I said casually, "Where else can we eat?"

"I don't know. The only places I know are Hogs Head, where I'm almost sure the food is poisonous, and Madam Puddifoot's."

"Apparently the food there is amazing," I informed.

"Want to go and check?"

I was silent for a second, "Are you seriously asking me if I want to go to _that _place?"

"Yes," Sirius with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Or are you too scared to be seen in such a place?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you consider it one?"

I stopped for a second, then grabbed his hand and began pulling him towards the small tea shop.

"Puddifoot's it is," I said.

* * *

The small tea shop was full of couples holding hands and snogging occasionally, which made Sirius and I feel oddly out of place. The entire room was full of very tacky and frilly decorations, not to mention that it was extremely hot, resulting in steamed up windows.

Suddenly, a very stout woman with a shiny black bun appeared before us.

"My, aren't you two a lovely couple," She said as a matter of greeting, "May I get you two a table?"

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks and when I looked to Sirius, he was standing with a look that showed how much he was restraining himself from laughing.

I was about to correct the lady (who I believed to be Madam Puddifoot), before Sirius squeezed my hand (Which I completely forgot he held) and pulled me closer.

"Yes, we would like a table. It's our three year anniversary today, which is why I brought my love here," He then turned his face to me and looked at me with so much love that if I didn't know he was lying, I'd think he was head over heels for me, "Exactly three years since we got together."

He sent me a discreet wink and a smirk, before turning back to Madam Puddifoot, who was looking at Sirius as if he just did the most romantic thing ever.

I don't know why, but I decided to play along with what I considered a small prank.

"Oh yes, I remember that day as if it was yesterday," I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, before putting my arm around him and letting his arm sneak around my waist.

"Young love," Madam Puddifoot sighed longingly, before leading us to a small table near one of the clouded windows. "Here's your menu," She said, handing us a card once we were sat beside each other like all the other couples in the small cafe, "I will be with you in a few minutes once you're ready to make your orders. Enjoy your anniversary."

With that, the small lady left us. Once she was a safe distance away, we finally let out barks of laughter.

"Oh my Merlin! I can't believe she actually believed us!" I cried through my laughter.

"I know right?" Sirius joined in, "And she didn't even tell us off for bunking school. She was so taken with our story that she didn't even notice we're underage!"

Once we were calm enough to speak properly without any more random bursts of laughter, I asked, "Why exactly did you come up with that lie? We could have just told the truth."

"Now, where's the fun in that?" He asked with the famous Marauder grin.

"It might not be fun, but now we have to pretend to actually be a couple in love so she won't suspect anything," I informed.

"And won't that be fun? Come on, I know you're great at acting," He grinned again, sneaking an arm around my waist and pulling me so close I was practically on his lap, "Plus, I know you secretly wish you were really dating me."

"You wish Black," I said, leaning into him to create the image that I was completely in love with him, "It's you who always comments on how sexy my butt is."

"And it is," He winked, and then did something unexpected that made me squeal like the girl I really was.

That idiot squeezed my butt!

"Sirius," I squealed, smacking him on the chest with my eyes wide, "What the hell was that."

"Sorry love, I couldn't help myself."

"You are so lucky I'm pretending to be in love with you, because otherwise I'd be cursing you into oblivion!" I whispered.

"Oh I know, which is why I'd never done it before," Sirius said.

* * *

I have a confession to make. All through the lunch in Madam Puddifoots, Sirius and I acted like the couple in love that we supposedly were. Yet within less than two minutes of our stay there, I realised that something was different. Every time Sirius would touch any part of my body, I could feel sparks. Every time he would whisper things in my ear when Madam Puddifoot was looking I found myself wishing he would never stop. Every time he kissed my cheek or forehead, I wished he would kiss my lips instead.

My head was hurting from over thinking the foreign emotions I felt each time I looked at his beautiful face and into his wonderful, stormy-gray eyes. Deep down, I knew what all my emotions meant, but I didn't want to admit it to myself.

The moment we left the stuffy café, Sirius let go of my hand and put his into his pockets, and within a second I was missing the warmth his hand brought. The feel of his skin against mine. Sirius once again threw his head back and laughed at how ridiculous the idea of the two of us dating was, and for some reason I felt as if a little piece of me dies inside. Of course, outside I was laughing along and making my usually sarcastic remarks.

And then I knew what all my odd feeling meant. I also knew, that I could not tell Sirius or my feelings, because I didn't want to endanger our friendship, and I knew that this revelation would end our perfect friendship straight away. He only saw me as a best friend anyway. But I didn't see him as a friend. Not anymore.

Because right now, Jemmia Samantha White finally realised she was completely and utterly in love with Sirius Orion Black.

No one could ever find out.

**This chapter actually turned out completely different to what I was going to write. I was going to have them pretend they were long lost twins and confuse the crap out of Madam Puddifoot, but I decided that a little more Simie had to be brought to the story. Let me know what you think, and any ideas you might have, and I might update soon. See ya xxx**


	10. Jamie's transformation

**Okay, I know. I didn't update for like 5 years (maybe that's slightly exaggerated…) but I'm back now. The reason for why I didn't update sooner is that I got a new laptop with windows 8, which completely confused me since for the past few years I've been using windows 6…. Anyway, I wrote this chapter ageees ago on my old laptop, but somehow my memory-stick got wiped and I lost it, and I just couldn't be bothered to re-write it. So sorry it took me so long.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 10**

I managed to hide my true feelings away from Sirius away from everyone for the next few weeks. However, it was around the middle of March that something happened. Something that made the unleashed jealousy burst out of me and begin to swallow me up whole. Something that made me want Sirius for myself and no one else. Something that made me want to change.

That's right.

Sirius found himself a girlfriend.

Her name was Cristina Collins, a Ravenclaw from the year above, and she was honestly the epitome of perfection:

She was fairly tall; about two or three inches taller than me. She had bright blue eyes that shined like sapphires even in the darkest of places and golden blonde locks that fell way past her shoulders and would caress her tanned skin, which was always visible in one place or another thanks the short shirts and mini skirts she always wore below her robes. Many girls in Hogwarts were jealous of her muggle bellybutton piercing she got for her 16th birthday, and the beautiful butterfly ring that was always worn on it. Her typical high heels only complemented her long and slightly toned legs for which even I would kill.

All in all, she had a body that deserved to be shown off. Her legs were long, her breasts were large, her soft skin was flawless…

To sum up, she was the icon of Barbie in all her sparkle.

* * *

Right now, as I stood alone in my bathroom opposite a mirror looking myself over, I continuously compared myself to Sirius' new girl.

I run my hand through my black hair, extremely regretting asking Lily to cut it into the slightly emo cut I previously thought looked good. But right now I wished for long blonde hair that would reach my mid-back, just like it did on Cristina. I let my eyes travel away from my hair and rest on my face, straight away noticing the bright red acne and un-plucked eyebrows, and began to wonder how much better I would look if I began to wear make-up like the other girls in our year. I promised myself to think about that later and made my eyes travel further down myself as I discarded my bath-robe. My chest might be slightly bigger than average, but compared to Cristina and all of Sirius' old girls, it was nowhere near up to standard. I groaned aloud when I finally looked over my legs and stomach. As I stood sideways, I could see that I really wasn't as skinny as I always was. Even in the tightest of shirts, Cristina had a flat stomach, whilst mine would stick out. I pinched my belly, and groaned again at the amount of skin and fat that was between my fingers. My legs weren't perfect either. They were quite alright, but the thighs just about touched, lacking the gap that Cristina had between her legs. Not to mention that mine were hairy and bruised from quidditch.

'_I need to change,'_ I thought, _'and I need to change quickly.'_

* * *

I stopped eating. Not completely, but I definitely didn't eat as much as I used to. Every day I would completely miss out breakfast, eat an apple for lunch, and something like a sandwich for dinner. At first it was extremely difficult to keep to my new diet, but after a few weeks I managed to ignore the hunger. By mid-April I managed to lose around 10 kilograms, but I could still see the useless fat hanging off my body.

I began to exercise more. Every morning I would drag myself out of bed at 5 am to go for a run around the school grounds. At first it was just a small jog, but once I noticed Cristina going for a run, and a proper run it was. She must have been going around five times my usual speed. So instead of the slow jog, I would push myself to my limits and do a lap of the school grounds in a full sprint. It also helped me stay fit for my Qudditch position, which seemed to make James quite proud.

If I am to be honest, I was sure Cristina would be gone within weeks of her and Sirius' relationship. However, something about her seemed to make Sirius want her badly, which only made me want to be more like her. I mean, Sirius was going out with her for the past month after all. It's one of his longest relationships yet.

Unfortunately, my loss of weight didn't seem to have any effect on Sirius. Bah! He didn't even notice! One day, I snuck out during breakfast to go to Hogsmeade, and bought as much make up as I could find, as well as a couple skirts and tighter shirts. I stuffed all my purchases into my large backpack and decided that I might as well just run to Hogwarts. I was back at the castle around half an hour into our Potions lesson, and I decided that there's no point to actually attend the lesson. Instead, I made my way to my dorm to educate myself in putting on makeup.

As easy as it looks, putting makeup on for the first time was not particularly straight forward. The foundation and compressed powder were easy enough, but when I got onto the eyes I must have poked myself at least twenty times with the eyeliner and mascara. But after a few minutes of practice, I seemed to have grabbed the concept. Once I thought my makeup looked fairly presentable and covered all of my less pretty features, I went onto the clothes. I went for the simple black skirt that reached to my mid-thigh, along with my usual white school blouse, on top of which I wore my school robes. I also slipped into my new flat black pumps instead of my usual trainers. I almost decided I looked acceptable, before in the reflection of the mirror I noticed a small book laying on Leila's bed.

Curiously, I picked it up and grinned at the title.

_Essential beauty spells._

I quickly flipped through the book, and was glad to find an ear-piercing spell. I was immediately relieved I wouldn't have to ask Lily to pierce my ears after all (I knew she would have to do it the muggle way, and even if I might be immune to pain, I am still not fond of any sharp objects piercing my skin). I managed to perform the spell on my first try, probably thanks to my charms talents, and sorted through some of Lily's jewellery, hoping she wouldn't mind me borrowing it. I settled on simple butterfly studs that gave an illusion of moving wings. I flipped through the book once again, and almost screamed out in rejoice when I found the section that will prove to be most helpful. Hair enchantments.

After around fifteen minutes, my hair was reaching down to my mid back, held back by a black hair band with small crystals that I bought in Hogsmeade. It was also no longer as dark as it used to, but instead it was a light brown with blond highlights.

When I looked into the mirror, I was quite happy to see I actually liked what I saw. I always liked changes, but I was so sure that this change would disappoint me. But I never actually realised how good I look with makeup, long hair and a skirt. I smiled a true smile when I realised that for once, I not only looked like a girl, but felt like one.

With one last look at my reflection, I left the common room, just in time for lunch.

**Soooooo, Jamie is jealous? Wow. I actually surprised myself with this chapter, since I wanted it to be completely different. But oh well. Hope you like it. Maybe it wont take me another month to update *Facepalm***

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me really happy (^.^)**


	11. Letter

**Thanks for all of your reviews guys! I love you xxx**

**Guest- James and Lily will get together in seventh-year :) **

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 11**

Heads turned as I walked proudly to the part of the Gryffindor table where my friends were sat. Boys stared and girls gossiped, but I paid them no mind. By the time I was sat between James and Remus and opposite Sirius, who had his arm around girlfriend, I had most eyes on me. Including the eyes of my friends.

"Woah. Jay. Is that you?" Remus asked, looking slightly bewildered.

"Yeah," I smirked, "I woke up this morning and thought, 'wow, Jamie, you haven't changed at all all your life. It's 'bout time you change'. What do you think?"

"I think you look amazing," James said, and though I was glad, I was wishing it was Sirius who said that.

"Agreed," Said Remus.

"Totally," Peter said, still looking at me with wide eyes.

The guys looked at Sirius expectantly, and I faced him as well. He wasn't even looking at me!

"Sirius, what do you think?" I asked.

"You look alright," He said offhandedly and went back to stroking Cristina's arm lovingly.

"Well I think you look wonderful, Jamie," Cristina said honestly, and I smiled at the older girl.

"Thank you."

I grabbed an apple from the fruit tray nearby, and bit in, satisfying the hunger I almost didn't feel anymore.

"Jay, you do realise the whole school is staring at you," James whispered into my ear.

"Let them stare," I whispered back, "It's not every day they see me dressed like that. And anyway, they'll get used to it soon."

The late arrival of owls broke off our conversation, and I was quite surprised to see I received mail for once. It was delivered by an owl I recognised, but just couldn't place. I knew it was someone I have exchanged some letters with in the past, but couldn't for the life of me remember who. The envelope wasn't very helpful either, for all it said was _Jamie_ in a somewhat familiar, neat handwriting.

"Who's it from?" Remus asked.

"No idea," I replied, and was about to open the letter when James stopped me.

"Check it in Charms," He said, "We've only got about three minutes to get to lessons."

I nodded my head and stuck the letter into my robe pocket as I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed three of four male marauders out of the hall, trying my hardest to ignore Sirius pressing Cristina against a wall and kissing her like his life depended on it.

* * *

I've mastered the silencing charm within the first five minutes of the lesson, so while Professor Filtwick looked for some more challenging charms I should have a go at, I removed the letter from my pocket and read it under the desk.

_Jamie, _

_It's been a while since we've talked last, and I'm very sure you won't want to speak to me. But Jamie, Jay, Please don't stop reading until the end, even if by now you know who I am. I know what I did in your third-year was unacceptable, and I really do regret it. As for Johnson, I never liked her as much as you. I was an idiot, but I promise to you that I've changed for the better. In all honesty, I was falling in love with you all those years ago._

_I miss you Jay. I want to see you again. You've changed so much and you're so much more beautiful. I know I probably scared you in Diagon Alley at the beginning of the year, but I just wanted to touch you again. And you know how I am, I couldn't help myself from annoying Black somewhat. Some things never change. _

_I heard you that day, you know. _"I knew the sorting hat had a reason behind wanting to put me there." _It was probably an accident, but hearing you say that again brought all the old feelings back. You're almost 16 now. I'm 17. It's not as bad as it was when you were in third year and I was in my fifth. I want to meet you again. Please say you'll see me._

_I miss you Jay,_

_Tony._

"You've got to be joking," I muttered, reading over the letter over and over again.

"What's up?" James asked from beside me.

Reluctantly, I handed him the letter. He read over it, and with every line his frown deepened.

"Don't reply," He said finally, "Don't reply. Don't see him. Burn all his letters. Forget he ever wrote to you."

I didn't even ask why, but simply nodded my head.

* * *

I did write back after all.

I know I shouldn't, but for some reason I believed him. I was almost sure he was lying, yet somewhere deep inside I found myself wishing his words were true. I wanted to find out if they were true.

I sent him a letter saying I'm not going to meet him, because I don't trust him.

He sent me a letter saying he wouldn't trust himself either.

I sent him a letter saying I don't know if he's telling the truth.

He sent me a letter promising he is.

And so on.

For a whole week, we exchanged at least five letters daily, and soon I found myself looking forward to reading his letters which I realised were amusing and sarcastic: just how I liked. The guys didn't realise I suddenly I had a pen friend, since I managed to keep all my letters hidden and never wrote or read letters near them.

It was after a week that he asked me to meet him again, and for some odd reason, I agreed. I decided to bunk on Tuesday, and sneak out to Hogsmeade like he asked. I knew I was stupid for sneaking out without telling anyone where I was going, but something was pulling me to him. I wanted to see him, even though he hurt me so badly in the past, and I knew if I told anyone who I was meeting, they'd do everything in their power to stop me.

So on Tuesday, once all the girls left for breakfast, I jumped out of bed and took out the clothes I planned to wear yesterday. It was looking to be a warm spring day outside, so I was glad I picked a blue jeans skirt, a khaki themed vest and gold sandals. I put my hair in a high ponytail, and deemed myself presentable, but not before I put on slight makeup. Before leaving the dorm, I reached under James' pillow and pulled out the cloak of invisibility, hoping he wouldn't mind. Or find out, rather.

I threw on the cloak before leaving the dorm and common room.


	12. Cant think of a title

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 12**

"You came."

"I promised I would," I said, slowly walking towards the guy who hurt me the most.

"I'm glad you did," Tony said sincerely, pushing away from the wall he was leaning again and coming out of the shadows.

The only thing about him that changed since I saw him in Diagon Alley was his hair. He no longer had the shoulder-length, elegant hair, but now had a spiky cut that gave him the 'bad-boy look'. It suited him.

"Please stop gawking at me," I asked, when I realised Tony was still looking me over.

"You changed," He stated, "You're actually wearing a skirt."

"Well yeah," I muttered, feeling slightly awkward with the fact that Tony was staring at my exposed legs slightly longer then I'd like him to, "I finally out-grew the tom boy look, and can you please stop staring at my legs?"

Tony looked up from my legs and into my face with a smile, "I like the new style. It suits you."

"Thanks."

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?"

Tony was leading me somewhere, but I didn't know where. We were in a slightly secluded part of Hogsmeade, but I wasn't worried. I had my wand hidden under my shirt, safely tucked in under my bra strap, and I knew enough charms, spells and curses to send the would-be-seventh-year onto Mars.

"A place I found in my time at Hogwarts," Tony replied, "It's just round the corner."

Tony led me to a small restaurant that, although small, looked pretty nice and cosy. It was similar to Madam Puddifoot's in the interior, except the furniture was a crème colour, not pink and red. It was also smaller and less popular.

A lady came, and we ordered our brunch.

"This place looks nice," I said when the silence became slightly uncomfortable.

"I guess it does," He replied, looking round, "There's not many people here, so it's easier to talk."

"And what do you want to talk about?" I asked, "Why did you even ask me to meet you? Why did you decide to write to me?"

"Because I missed you, Jamie."

"Yes, you told me that in every letter. But why did you want to see me? Do you need me for something?"

"No Jamie, I only wanted to see you."

I don't know why, but I believed him. I knew that Antony should be the last person I trust, but for some reason I had this feeling that he would not like to me. Maybe it was because when he looked at me, I almost felt the same feelings I felt when Sirius looked at me…

"Fair enough."

* * *

"So how's your life now that you're out of Hogwarts?" I wondered as we walked through Hogsmeade.

"Not the best, but I managed to get a job and a house," Tony replied.

"I'm sorry I got you expelled," I muttered slightly uncomfortably.

"It's alright Jay, I definitely deserved it."

"So where do you work?" I asked, changing the topic.

"I'm an assistant in Quidditch Supplies."

"That's awesome!" I said with wide eyes, "I wish I worked there!"

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," He grinned, "and that, plus my own savings, are enough to afford me my flat."

"So where abouts is your flat?" I wondered.

"Right in front of you," He said with his hot grin.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked where he pointed.

It wasn't anything magnificent, but it was a fairly nice looking flat on the outskirts of hogsmeade, made out of some light stone.

"Nice," I said.

"Want to come in?" he asked.

"Um…" I wasn't too sure about being all alone with him in an enclosed room, "I'm going to have to head back in a minute. Maybe next time?"

"So there'll be a next time?" He grinned, not looking too upset about my refusal.

"I guess. I enjoyed hanging out with you."

"Well great," He said, a smile gracing his features, "I'll make sure to write to you."

"I'll make sure to write back," I smiled.

"See you soon then."

Before I left, I gave him a quick friendly hug.

* * *

"Where on earth were you?" Sirius asked as I slipped into the seat behind him. I managed to return to Hogwarts just in time for our first period after lunch, which happened to be potions.

"_You _were looking for me? Where was your girlfriend?" I asked rudely.

"I broke up with her, and answer my question."

"I wasn't feeling too well," I lied, fighting the smile that was threatening to split my face.

"But you weren't in the hospital wing or in your dorm," Sirius said, and I already had a reply to that forming in my head.

"I know. I went to the Room of Requirement instead, since no one would be there to annoy me."

"Fair enough," He said, and then lowered his voice, "We're also meeting in the RoR at eight today for you know what."

"According to the book we're almost ready," I whispered excitedly.

James, who was beside me, then elbowed me and indicated with his head to Remus who was sat beside Sirius.

"Don't talk about it near him," James whispered, loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"How are we going to get rid of him for later?" I asked.

"He's tutoring some second-years, so it won't be a problem," James replied.

"Mr Potter, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Slughorn asked, interrupting his lecture on the Polyjuice Potion.

"Just that I think Lily Evans is the hottest girl in the class and I want her to go out with me," James smirked a smirk that was practically screaming 'Arrogant Bastard'.

I looked at my red-head friend and saw her roll her eyes before saying, "You know it'll never happen, Potter."

"Oh come on Love, you know you want me," He winked.

"Mr Potter," Slughorn interrupted before Lily got a chance to reply (or hex him), "I do not think this is an appropriate topic for this class. Now, the dangers of using polyjuice potion…"

"You know if you keep acting this way she'll never go out with you," I heard Remus whisper to James, "If anything, she'll hate you even more."

"Oh come on, she'll give up after a while," James whispered back.

"You're wrong, Prongs," I joined in, "Lily considers it a game; you asks, she refuses. Your less stubborn then her, trust me. She won't be the first to give up."

"How do you know?" He challenged.

"I'm her best friend, mate. She tells me everything," I said.

"Really?" He asked, "And what does she say about me?"

"That you're the most arrogant, annoying and aggravating person she knows, and that's only the 'a' words. You're also a bastard, cunt, dunghead, exasperating, fu-"

"Ms White, would you like to teach the lesson?" Slughorn interrupted.

"Not really, sir. Teaching is the last thing I'd like to do," I grinned, knowing what I said wasn't necessarily true.

"Well then I suggest you start listening, because teaching is a difficult profession and you're only making my job harder."

"Sorry Professor," I sent him a sheepish grin, and he continued with his lesson.

"Now I see why he didn't invite you to his slug club," James whispered, "You make teachers so stressed you make them bald. Slug's already half way there."

I tried to keep the chuckle in so I wouldn't infuriate the usually calm professor any more, but Sirius and Peter didn't manage. Their snorts were so loud they got the attention of the whole class, including the professor.

"Alright, that's enough!" he finally snapped, "Time to split the five of you up."

"Sir, you know that no matter where you move me, I'll still be talking," I grinned. I just loved annoying teachers.

"The next step is detention," Slughorn warned, "Now, Mr Black, sit next to Miss Wild."

I clenched my teeth, realising that he would not only be sat between a Slytherin Bitch, Holly Wild, but Leila, who is flirting with him non-stop, even when he had a girlfriend.

"Mr Pettigrew, sit here next to Mr Longbottom, Miss White can sit next to Mr Toll. Mr Potter can swap with Miss Evans."

"Sir, I'm pretty sure that's an awful idea," I said as I moved to my assigned seat next to some Slytherin guy I've never really talked to.

"And why is that?" He asked, crossing his arms over his large belly.

"Just the fact that if James swaps with Lily, he'll be sat beside Snape and blood will flow," I grinned.

Of course, even the teachers knew about the rivalry between the two fifth-years.

"Why don't you swap with Mr Potter then," Slughorn ordered, "And do hurry up. I wish to get on with the lesson."

I collected my things once again and walked towards the black-haired Slytherin, passing by James on the way. I rolled my eyes when I heard him whisper "Good Luck" and sat down.

I didn't really bother to listen to what Slughorn was saying about the Polyjuice Potion, since I've already made it, or helped make it, in first-year. With the guy sat beside me, none the less.

Shortly saying, the rest of this class was boring.


	13. A small change

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 13**

"So what do we need to do now?" Peter asked as he dropped onto one of the comfy couches in the RoR.

"Well, according to the book all we need to do now is drink the potion we prepared last month and practice changing," I said, reading over the instructions again.

It was difficult, but somehow the James, Sirius, Peter and I managed to sneak away from Remus at least twice a week and work on becoming animagi. We did tell Remus of our plan in third-year, but he really disapproved of it after he found out that if someone found out we could be expelled, maybe even put into Azkaban. But we continued our lessons in the RoR in secret, although I'm pretty sure Remus knew.

"Have you got the potion?" James asked.

"Of course I have the potion," I looked at him with a look that clearly said, 'How could you doubt me.'

I poured the thick, bubbling, orange liquid into four cups and handed them out.

"Now, I warn you guys," I said, "The liquid is really going to burn your throats a little at first."

"Whoppie," James said sarcastically, "Bottoms up."

We clinked the glasses and all drank the slightly disgusting looking liquid.

"Eww, it tastes worse than polyjuice potion!" I exclaimed.

I heard nothing coming from the guys, so I looked up at them. They were all clawing at their throats with pained expressions. Peter even had tears in his eyes. I quickly grabbed their cups and cast _'aguamenti'_ filling them all with water, which they all drank greedily.

"Burn our throats a little?" Sirius spat finally with an extremely raspy voice. I quickly pushed the thought of how sexy he sounded, before smiling sheepishly.

"Damn you and your pain immunity," James groaned with a raspy voice, not sounding as sexy as Sirius did.

"Blame Voldykins," I said, and looked down at the book again, "Alright. We're ready to change now! We should have our first transformation behind us within three days."

"So what do we do?" James asked, looking extremely determined.

"Wait!" Sirius exclaimed before I got the chance to reply, "First let's take bets on who will transform first and last."

"I'm guessing me first," James said arrogantly, "And Peter last."

"Jamie first, and me last," Peter betted.

"Me first and Peter last," Sirius said.

"What do you think, Fierce?" James asked after I stayed silent.

"I had a vision of this in third-year, remember? I more or less know the outcome," I reminded.

"Fair enough," James said, "Three galleons?"

"Sure," The two guys agreed.

"So what do we do?" Sirius asked.

"Apparently all you have to do is imagine your body changing into your animal. That's why we had to study our animals last week," I informed, "The more you concentrate, the quicker you transform. Then after a while you'll be able to do it without thinking."

"Alright," James said.

"Let's do this!" Sirius exclaimed.

* * *

All four of us were stood silently for the past twenty minutes, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed from concentration. Sometime later, a loud bark broke our concentration.

James, Peter and I turned to the source of the noise, and saw a mangy black mutt chasing its tail.

I laughed out, as did Peter and James, and Sirius stopped running around to stare at us. His tongue was out and he was panting in the way dogs usually do. Padfoot's fur was completely black, though his eyes were exactly the same. I reached out and scratched the adorable dog behind the ear. He barked happily, before jumping up onto me, making me fall back, and licking my face.

"Sirius! Stop!" I screamed through my laughter. After a while, the black mutt finally got off me and began to run around the room.

"Alright," I said, looking at the book once more, "To turn back you need to…"

"Imagine my body changing into my human body?" Sirius asked, as he walked up to me in his human form once more, with that sexy grin that made me want to swoon.

"Maybe," I muttered, before snapping the book shut, "Alright. You can practice changing while we try to finally become animagi."

For the next twenty-five minutes, all that could be heard was Sirius' constant body shifting, until he decided it was more fun to just stay a dog and run around the room or chase his tail.

I was the next one to change.

It was all of a sudden when I started to feel slight tingling all over my body. I began to feel much warmer, and suddenly I completely lost my balance and fell on all fours. When I opened my eyes, I no longer saw as much colour as I did originally, but I could see everything further in distance then a human would and in greater detail. I already knew this would happen, since I did my research on cheetahs, but I was still pretty shocked to be able to see so well. My ears suddenly perked up when I heard someone, or something, running towards me. With greater speed then I imagined, I turned around, and dodged the large dog that tried to throw itself at me, causing it to fall trip and crash into a wall. I winced, and walked shakily towards padfoot. It felt weird to be moving in this unfamiliar body, but somehow I managed.

Hearing the commotion, James and Peter opened their eyes, and grinned when they saw Sirius and I in our animal forms, now wrestling.

"Try transforming back, Fierce," James said a couple of minutes later, after Sirius and I finished wrestling and I let James scratch my head.

I closed my eyes, and though about my human form, and immediately I was back. I swayed a little, not used to being on two feet, before finding my balance and smiling.

"I'm and animagus," I squealed happily.

* * *

James and Peter weren't too happy when we had to leave the RoR due to the late hour, since they haven't yet managed to change. Sirius and I weren't doing a great job of cheering them up though, since all we talked about was how amazing our new senses were.

"How about we have a sleepover today?" James asked as we entered the common room. The fat lady's grumbling could still be heard behind us, as always when we came back so late.

"I don't know," I muttered.

"Come on Jay, my bed is always open for you, you know," Sirius grinned and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I slapped his chest, "Shut up, Sirius."

"You know you can't resist our room," James smirked.

"Oh yes, the smell of dirty socks and sweaty quidditch robes," I grinned.

"So basically your room at home, right?" Peter laughed.

"He has a point," Sirius said, "Come on! You know you want to."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but I need something to sleep in."

I tried not to think about the fact that I was about to sleep about the fact that I was about to sleep in the same bed as Sirius, most likely wearing one of his shirts.

**Well I hope you liked it :) Please review, since I love reading them! **


	14. About time we broke it off

**Yes, I know. I haven't updated for quite a while now. I'm sorry. I know it was half term, and I had two completely free weeks, but I was quite busy. Not only did I suddenly get a social life (OMFG!) but I also had to revise for two French tests, a maths test and my Polish GCSE I'm taking in two week (again, OMFG!) Therefore, I might not be updating too much for a few weeks. Sorry.**

**Before you read this chapter, I'd like to introduce two absolutely amazing Marauder fanfics that I think you should have a look at:**

**Marauders, Dabi and Me by ****CastleLigth6299**

**After Beaxbattons**** by HarrietFiction**

**Some time ago, someone asked me to post a link to Jamie now that she's all girly. Since I'm not only busy, but also lazy as fuck, instead or drawing it or being creative, I just found a celeb that I imagine Jay to look more or less like and wearing and outfit I'm sure Jay would wear. Just type this into google images, and you'll see: ****victoria justice _daisy_ dukes_6 . jpg**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five **

**Chapter**** 14**

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked Sirius as we both leaned against one of the walls in the RoR. He's been staring at me intently for the past couple of minutes and it was kind of scary.

He grinned, "Because I feel like it."

"Shouldn't you be practising changing?" I've more or less mastered it since yesterday, when I first became a cheetah, but Sirius was having some trouble turning back.

"I should," He replied shortly.

"Guys," James said, opening his eyes. He and Peter were stood in the middle of the room, "Just because you two mastered turning into your animal selves, doesn't mean Pete and I have! So shut up and let us concentrate."

"Woah! What's got your balls in a twist?" Sirius joked.

"He's probably pissed because we managed to become animagi before him," I grinned.

"Shut up!" James growled.

"Wow! Someone's angry!" Sirius smirked.

"Come on James, Peter! You can do it. Just concentrate and imagine yourself turning into your animal selves," I encouraged.

Less than five seconds later, in the place of my two best friends stood a majestic stag with shiny dark brown fur and long gray antlers and hazel eyes that I immediately recognised. Running between his legs was a large rat with mousy brown fur and blue eyes, just like Peter's.

They were soon joined by a large black dog with stormy grey eyes which were staring intently at me, as if inviting me to join them.

I rolled my eyes and transformed.

We all chased each other around for some time until I decided it's about time we left the RoR and introduced our new talent to Remus.

* * *

It was lunch by the time we left the RoR. It took longer than expected since Peter was having a slight problem turning back human.

As usual on a Saturday, there were students sitting all around with their friends at the wrong tables, so it took us a while to find Remus in the crowd. It turned out he was sitting at the Hufflepuff table with Deanna, talking about some random muggle book she'd read lately that I didn't catch the title of.

The four of us joined them and Sirius, Peter and I began our own random conversation about Quidditch (what else) while James sneaked an arm around his girlfriend and began kissing her neck, successfully distracting her from her conversation with Remus. When Deanna turned her face to kiss James, I quickly leaned over to whisper in Remus' ear.

"Next full moon we're coming with you."

His eyes bulged out as he stared at me.

"You've done it?" He asked, "You've managed so soon?"

I nodded my head with an excited grin.

"I told you not to," He whispered, slightly harshly.

"Remus, we've done it for you," I whispered, making sure no one overheard us.

"You can get in serious trouble! All four of you! Not to mention you could be killed!"

"Keep your voice down," I whispered, but it was too late.

"Get in trouble for what?" Deanna asked, breaking the kiss.

"Nothing, love," James muttered, kissing her again.

She let him kiss her for a few seconds, but then broke the kiss again.

"Get in trouble for what, James?" She questioned sternly, "And what does Remus mean by saying you could be killed?"

"Deanna, this is not the time or place," I said to her.

"Jay, you promised we won't ever keep secrets from each other," She reminded.

"But this secret is not mine to share," I said, sending a discreet look towards Remus.

Unfortunately, Deanna caught me looking at him, and immediately began to question him.

"Remus, what did you mean? How can they get killed? How can they get in trouble?"

"Deanna, it's really not im-" James began, but was cut off by Remus.

"Don't worry guys, I trust her," He shocked us by saying.

"Are you sure, Remus?" Sirius asked, "You didn't even want to tell us."

"I trust her," He repeated sincerely.

"Alright. Meet us in the RoR at eleven tonight, okay?" I asked Deanna.

She nodded, somewhat cautiously, and said no more on the subject.

* * *

Remus made a noise that sounded like something between shock and awe as his four best friends turned into their animal forms before his eyes. We've come early to the RoR so we got a chance to show Remus the real Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs and Fierce. I ran a lap of the spacious room at full speed, wanting to show off, while Padfoot tried to catch up. While we raced, Prongs stood tall and proud in front of Remus, while Wormtail climbed onto his back.

"This is amazing," Remus whispered, reaching to stroke my head when I sat beside him.

"I know right," Sirius said, turning back to his former self, "Took us ages, and we had to drink that vile potion, but here we are. Illegal animagi."

"We're Marauders, we were made to break the rules," I said, turning to Jamie once again.

"Agreed," James and Peter grinned, turning human once more.

"So when's Deanna coming?" Sirius asked, jumping onto one of the nearby couches.

"Deanna's here," Said a voice from behind us, "And she wants to know what the big secret is."

I smiled at my best girl friend, and pointed to a seat, while I moved Sirius' legs (much to his protest) and sat beside him. The other guys followed my lead and took a seat, while Deanna took the appointed seat.

"So? What's so dangerous it could get you killed? And if this is one of your jokes, I swear I will kill you all," Deanna promised.

"We swear, that everything you will hear will be the truth, and only the truth," I promised, "But before we say anything, you need to promise us something as well," Seeing her nod, I continued, "You have to promise you will never speak a word of this to anyone. No matter how much you will want to, even if we're not friend anymore, you cannot tell anyone."

Deanna furrowed her eyebrows, probably wondering what this big secret could be, but she promised none the less.

"My dad was, is, the kindest man ever. One day, when I was seven, he saw a woman trying to fight a much larger and more powerful man," Remus began, not meeting anyone's eyes. I took his hand and squeezed it for encouragement. He smiled thanks, and continued, "He stunned the man, and helped the woman escape, but he didn't know the man was one to hold grudges. A few weeks later, I was walking back with my dad from my aunt's house. It was really late, and the full moon was out. Suddenly, a beast jumped out before us, and it took one look at my dad and recognised him. Turned out the man my dad stunned was a werewolf. An awful werewolf at that. The werewolf recognised my dad, and as a revenge, he bit me."

Deanna was staring at Remus with wide, disbelieving eyes. Her mouth was slightly parted.

"So… So you're a... A werewolf?" She asked after sometime.

Remus nodded as she sucked in a breath.

"And how do you four come into this?" She asked the rest of us.

"We found out a few months into our third-year," I explained, "After we found out, we researched werewolf, and read up on how a lone werewolf is a hazard to itself. We also found out that in the company of other animals, a werewolf becomes tamer and not as dangerous. Since third year we've been learning how to become animagi, so we could help him. We succeeded last night."

"Wait," Deanna said, "So you four became illegal animagi, to help a werewolf who could easily kill you?!"

"Remus wouldn-"

"But that's not Remus!" She screamed, jumping up from her seat, "That's a monster you're talking about! A monster that would kill any of you without a second thought!"

"Don't say that!" James yelled, "Remus is Remus, and he would never voluntarily hurt us!"

"JAMES! HE COULD KILL YOU! YOU'RE STUPID FOR PROTECTING THAT MONSTER!"

Silence fell around all of us after Deanna's words, and I think even she knew she went too far. Her hand flew up to her mouth, and she looked at us with wide eyes.

"James, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to -" She began to apologise.

"Don't Deanna," James interrupted, "You said what you said and it cannot be taken back. I think it's about time we broke this off."

"Broke what off?" She asked, looking more than slightly scared_._

"Our relationship. You don't accept my friends, I don't accept you."

James said no more as he excited the room, not sparing Deanna a second glance.

"Come on Moony," Sirius said, looking at Deanna with a slight glare, "Let's go."

The three remaining boys began to leave when Remus turned around and looked at Deanna.

"I agree with you, you know. I'm a bloodthirsty monster who doesn't deserve friends like the ones I have," He said before leaving after the others.

It was only Deanna in I in the room now. When I looked at the girl I grew to call my best friend I was slightly upset to see the tears staining her cheeks. But I was angry with her too, so I pushed that feeling away.

"I can't believe you'd say something like that," I said calmly, not shouting since I knew shouting wouldn't do any good, "Remus is my friend, and I was sure he was your friend too."

"He is," She cried.

"Really? Do you really say things like that to a friend? Do I go telling him that he's a monster just because he was attacked by a monster when he was a child? He's still Remus. He's the kindest man in the world, and yet you still think he's a monster," I said, becoming angry with each word, "It's people like _you _who are the monsters. You, who judge the books by their covers. You who think that just because one thing is wrong with a person, there can't be a thousand things good about them."

I turned and left the door, but just before the door shut I said over my shoulder, "Don't talk to me until you realise Remus is a ten times better person you'll ever be."

**Does the fact that this chapter is fairly long make up for the fact I haven't updated for ten days? I hope it does.**

**R&R GUYS!**


	15. How Purebloods are Disciplined

**Yes, I know, I haven't updated for quite a while. But I'll probably be updating a bit more often now coz I've done my Polish GCSE, and have no tests for around a month (not counting the Science one tomorrow -_-). I give you permission to virtually crucio me if I don't update often enough x**

**EmiLyn - Haha thanks for that review :D Oh, and thanks for pointing out the mistake. I'm glad you like the story, and you'll find the answers to your questions soon.**

**I know lots of people asked for more jily, and I'll make sure to do a bit more about that in the future chapters. As for Jamie and Sirius... Something... Might... Happen... Mawahhaha! Let's just say that if you are a Simie fan, you'll enjoy the chapter I've had planned for this series since I've began writing it. **

**Now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 15**

"Here you are," Lily said, joining our group in the Great Hall, eyeing my friends with distaste before turning back to me, "Deanna's looking for you."

"You can tell Deanna she can drown in the black lake," James spat.

Lily glared at James, "No one asked your opinion, Potter. And don't you say such things! Just because she's not your girlfriend any more, doesn't mean she's not mine, or Jamie's, friend."

"She's not my friend," I stated coolly, not meeting Lily's eyes.

She looked shocked for a moment, before she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the group, out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom.

"Okay, what on earth happened last week? I know Deanna and Potter broke up, since that spread through the school like fiendfyre, but surely you didn't break the friendship just because of that?"

"She insulted my friend in one of the worst ways possible. Don't ask me to repeat what she said, because I won't," I said, crossing my arms and still not meeting her gaze.

"Jamie," She grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me to look in her eyes, "Deanna is your best friend!"

"Was. She _was _my best friend."

"Jamie, have you not seen her walking around school? She's so upset and closed off. Jay, she's turning into what she was in third year when she began Hogwarts two years ago! She gives everyone the cold shoulder and doesn't speak to anyone but me. And even when she speak to me, it's only to ask me about you guys! She misses you! All four! She's so…." Lilly was trying to reason, but all I did was ignore her.

"JAMIE!" She finally snapped when she realised I wasn't listening, "TALK TO HER! Whatever she said, I'm sure she didn't mean it!"

"I'm sure she did," I muttered, "It's not something you say and don't mean."

"Well still, can you not just forget it? You've been ignoring her for a whole week! Talk to her."

"I won't forgive her! I won't talk to her! Not after what she said!" I yelled.

"What could she have possibly said that makes you ignore her?"

"Don't worry about it, Lily. Can we go now?" I asked.

"Fine. Come on."

I began opening the door, but noise on the other side made me stop. I silently creaked the door open just a tad so I could see and hear what's going on. At first I didn't recognize the two people in the shadowy corner of the corridor, but once my eyes got more used to the dark, I finally identified the two Slytherins.

I motioned to Lily to be quiet as I opened the door slightly wider so we both could get a better look.

"-and just because you're at school doesn't mean you won't be disciplined," The older Malfoy was growling at his young, obviously frightened cousin, "Your father made me promise I will make sure you are disciplined and raised in a way all purebloods should while you're at Hogwarts. Just because Dumbledore is here, doesn't mean I won't teach you your lessons."

"I-I'm s-s-sor-ry Luc-c-ius," The first year squeaked, "It-it won't h-happen a-a-again."

"I sure hope it won't," He growled, "If I ever see you as much as look at a mudblood nicely, I promise you I will owl your father. You should be thankful I won't be telling him about what I've seen today."

"But they were bullying him," she might not have been stuttering anymore, but she still looked and sounded frightened.

"Good," Malfoy grinned, "They're setting a good example to you then. He was a Hufflepuff and a mudblood! You can't get worse than that. Well, maybe Griffindor mudbloods. Like that freak Snape hangs out with."

Lily had to physically hold me back from jumping out and cursing Malfoy into next week.

"How can you say that?! That's awful! He's my fr-" She was cut off when a hand connected with her face.

I let out a gasp, and had to hold myself from actually getting out there and killing Malfoy.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You might as well be a filthy Gryffindor! Your father will hear about this," Without saying anything more, Malfoy turned around and left his cousin who was holding her reddening cheek. Only when he was gone, did tears began to pour down her face.

Lily and I shot out from our hiding place, startling the girl. However, once she seemed to recognize me, she just leaned against the wall and kept crying.

I ran over to Ambrosia and pulled her towards me in a hug. She wrapped her small arms around me and seemed to clutch onto me as if her life depended on it as sobs shook her body. I rubbed soothing circles on her back and my heart twisted for a second when I remembered my mum doing the same to me when I was upset.

I pushed that thought away from my mind and continued soothing the young girl.

"What happened," I asked once she was calm enough to speak, "Why did he hit you?"

"Since the start of the year, I've only made one friend," She muttered, no longer crying or stuttering but still visibly upset, "Everyone avoids me just because I'm a Slytherin and a Malfoy."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and continued, "Professor Sprout partnered Jack and I in our first Herbology lesson, and he was nice to me. The first person that was nice to me. Other than you and Sirius, of course," She gave me a small smile, and I smiled back, "But Lucius forbid me from being friends with him when he found out about it. Jack is muggleborn, so Lucius doesn't consider him good enough to be an '_acquaintance_' with a Malfoy. I tried too defend Jack, and Lucius hit me."

"You know what?" I said, "Come on. Lily and I'll take you somewhere awesome."

Lily looked at me a bit suspiciously as Ambrosia wiped her eyes once more and took my hand.

"Where are we going?" Ambrosia asked, and Lily looked at me, obviously wanting the answer as well.

"You'll see in a minute. We're almost there."

Understandment flashed across Lily's face when we arrived in front of a painting of a fruit bowl, and when I asked Ambrosia to tickle the pear.

Not sure if I was joking or not, Ambrosia carefully reached out and tickled the pear which giggled, and then the portrait opened, revealing a large room full of little creatures.

"Welcome to the Hogwarts kitchens," I grinned when we entered.

Ambrosia looked around in wonder and smiled at some of the passing house elves. I was slightly surprised by this action, since Malfoys are known for their cruelty towards anyone or anything that wasn't witch or wizard, but then I remembered that Ambrosia is nothing like her family.

"Jamie!" A masculine voice shouted out and Lily groaned.

I looked towards the tables, where the four male marauders were sat, and James was waving me over. However, he stopped moving when he saw the girl that was clutching my hand.

I ignored that, and led the two girls towards my friends.

"Hey there Evans," James said with a wink, pointedly ignoring Amrosia, "Want to share my ice cream?"

"Want my fist up your arse?" She glared.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" James grinned.

Lily was about to reply when Sirius interrupted her, "What happened to Amber?"

Realizing he was referring to her, Ambrosia blushed when all eyes turned towards her. Sirius reached out and brushed his finders gently over the blackening bruise on the side of her face, and turned red with anger when she flinched.

"What happened?" He repeated, "Ambrosia, who hit you."

Ambrosia was looking down and blushing, so I let go of her hand and pulled her towards me in a one armed hug.

"Malfoy," I replied.

"Your own cousin hit you?" James asked, sounding completely shocked.

The first-year nodded her head slightly.

"But he's your family!" James exclaimed.

"Obviously you don't know how crazy pureblood families work," Sirius growled, "Let me guess, he tried to discipline you?"

Ambrosia nodded once again, but still said nothing.

"Has he hit you before?" Remus suddenly asked.

Another nod.

"Amber," I said gently, using the nickname Sirius came up with, "did he ever hit you in Hogwarts, or is this the first time?"

"It's not the first time," She muttered.

"That's it!" Sirius exclaimed, shooting up to his feet, "I'm going to kill him."

"Sirius," Amber begged, "Please don't. It'll only make him angrier if he finds out I told you."

"Amber," He said, kneeling in front of the petite girl so he was her level, "I know what your family is like. I come from a similar one. It's wrong for them to hurt you just because you're not exactly how they wish you were."

"Please Sirius, don't tell him I told you," I didn't know whether it was because of the begging, or the fact that her eyes began to once again shine with unshead tears, but Sirius finally agreed.

"We'll watch out for you though," James said, surprising all of us, "We can't let him hurt you again."

"Thank you," She flashed us with the most adorable smile possible.

**REVIEW GUYS!**


	16. The Marauders Map

**So I'm back! I know, I know, **_**THESTRALRIVER17938! HOW DARE YOU NOT UPDATE FOR ALMOST 3 WEEKS? WE ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR REVIEWERS ARE NOW FACING EXTREME SUSPENCE AND INQUISITIVENESS AS TO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT. IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE (by not updating for three weeks again) WE'LL STOP REVIEWING YOUR STORY! — Oh, and Jamie dear, congratulations on cheering Ambrosia up, your fans and I are so proud**_.

**I'll try not to take as long to update next time. Basically, I had an extreme writer's block.**

**Here's to my reviewers:**

**EmiLyn – Well I'm mentioning you again :D Thanks for that review, and I'm glad you got that review in xD And since I'm about to go to sleep anyway, I'd like to say a three week late good night to you too xx**

**C.B. Weasley – Thanks for that. I love it when people tell me they enjoy my stories! Or that I'm a good writer. You should say that to my English teacher. She's under the impression that I'm not creative in my writing…**

**MarauderonFire – I hope that me not updating hasn't made you insane. I actually haven't thought as to when I'll have Lily finding out about Remus, so I can't tell you if it'll be soon or not. As for Ambrosia being like Sirius… Well, I guess she is, isn't she :D or do I have a massive plot in my head to make her evil? Time will tell :P Thanks for your review xx**

**ninjastar175**** – haha I hope you don't hate me for not following that tip xx **

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 16**

_James POV_

"I've got to go," Jamie said, shooting up from her seat.

"Where to?" Peter asked and I rolled my eyes.

"The library," She replied as she usually does whilst gathering her things and chucking them in her bag.

"What for?" He asked, just like always.

"To study, obviously. What else would I be going there for?"

Peter seemed to struggle to find a reply, so Jamie rolled her eyes, waved us goodbye and left the common room.

"Why do I get the strange feeling that she's not going to the library?" Peter wondered.

"Probably because she isn't, dumbass," Sirius said, smacking the other boy round the head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she disappears twice a week claiming she's going to the library," Remus explained, "And yet she never takes her books," He motioned at Jamie's untouched book bag by his feet, "Or comes back with any. And when I asked the librarian, she said she'd never seen Jay there."

"Where does she go then?" Peter wondered.

"That's what we need to find out," I said.

"And how exactly do we do that?" Sirius questioned, "I don't think she'd tell us if we just asked."

"Peter could spy on her in his rat form," I suggested.

"That's not bad, but I think she'd notice if something was following her. She does see things like that after all," Said Sirius.

"I have an idea," Remus piped up, "I'll be right back."

He shot up and ran to our dormitory, and moments later he returned, clutching a piece of parchment.

"I've been working on this for months," He muttered, unfolding the parchment which was revealed to be empty, "It's not finished yet, but I think I'm close to finding out how to make it work."

"Remus, that's an empty piece of parchment," Sirius stated.

"Oh? Is it?" Remus grinned, "Tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good'."

Sirius did just that, looking suspiciously at Remus.

Slowly, thin ink lines began to spread across the page from the point where Sirius' wand had touched. They joined each other, they criss-crossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment. Then words began to form at the top. Great, green, curly words that proclaimed:

_Remus Lupin would like to present THE MARAUDERS MAP_

Soon, the thin lines joined together to create a map that I knew to be of Hogwarts. All around the map, small dots moved around, and I guessed them to be the people.

"Wow," I said, "This is amazing!"

"Thanks. I'm working on a spell that would label the dots with names. Other than that, it's almost finished," Remus grinned.

"We'll help!" Sirius promised, and Peter and I agreed, "If it helps us find out where Fierce disappears to all the time."

* * *

Soon the four of us were sat in a secluded table in the library (and Jamie was most definitely wasn't there) looking at a massive pile of books that Remus carefully picked.

For over half an hour we were writing down spells that might be helpful, and then trying them out, but none were successful. Until finally...

"Hey Remus, take a look at this," Sirius turned the book he'd been studying (I never thought I'd use Sirius, book and studying in the same sentence…) and pointed at one of the lines.

"It's worth a try," Remus commented, touched the map with his wand and said, "_revelare identitatem."_  
To our surprise and happiness, all the moving dots suddenly became labelled.

"We did it!" I exclaimed, and was shooshed by the librarian. "We did it," I repeated quietly."

"Finally," Sirius grinned, throwing all the books aside and putting his legs on the table, "I was getting tired of reading."

"So we're done," Remus grinned.

"Not quite," I said, "I believe we helped you, and therefore we should be mentioned in the welcome."

"True. Should we say _'Remus, Sirius, James and Peter welcome you to the Marauders Map'?"_

"How about no," Sirius said, "That sounds so dull!"

"Got any other ideas?"

"Actually yes," Sirius took his legs off the table, rested his elbows on it and leaned forwards, "How about _'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present the marauders map?"_

* * *

_Jamie POV_

"You do know that sooner or later your friends will realise you don't go to the library every time you come here?"

I don't know how it happened, or why I let it happen, but somehow during our fifth meeting, Tony and I… kinda… got back together?

Okay, so I might have kissed him. I don't know why I did it, but I just did and I won't lie, I enjoyed it. I honestly think, actually no. I _know_ I'm falling in love with him.

Now, don't get me wrong. I'm still completely in love with Sirius, and it kinnda breaks my heart every time I see him with a one-time girl, all of whom are much better looking and skinnier than me, and I see Tony as something like a distraction, though he's becoming more than that with every meeting. Not to mention he treats me better than Sirius does.

While Sirius laughs at the fact I wear make-up, Tony always tells me I'm beautiful with or without it. Sirius tells me I'm his best guy friend, and Tony tells me I'm the most wonderful girl he'd met all his life. And worst of all, I know Sirius could never love me.

So now as we walked around Hogsmeade, we held hands and kissed occasionally, but never anything more serious. I still don't think I'm ready for _that_. Even now when we were sat all alone in Tony's one-bedroom flat, we only cuddled on the sofa while watching a muggle movie.

"I know they will," I said, "But I'll think of something if they do."

Tony reached out and held my chin gently, before planting a soft kiss on my lips.

"I know you will, love. But if they ever find out about us I might not survive the day."

"They won't dare touch you," I cuddled in closer to my boyfriend and he grinned down at me.

"It's almost eight," Tony said ten minutes later, nudging me gently, "You should head back."

"I'll be alright," I yawned slightly, then made myself a bit more comfortable by hugging into Tony more, "The film's almost finished anyway."

* * *

_James POV_

"What's she doing outside of school for so long?" Sirius wondered, scanning the map once more, "She's been gone for almost eight hours!"

"It's ten already?" Peter checked his watch, then said, "No wonder I'm so tired. Do you recon something happened to her?"

"She can care after herself," I said, "She's probably meeting with some guy."

Sirius' head abruptly snapped up, "She has a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of," I shrugged, "But she can be very secretive."

Sirius shook his head, "She can't be meeting with a guy! For one, why would they be meeting outside of Hogwarts? There's so many hidden places around Hogwarts where they could go."

"What if he's not a Hogwarts student?" Remus said, "He might have already graduated."

Sirius shook his head again, "No way. That's impossible. Jay would never want an older guy."

"Whatever. Maybe they just prefer to be outside of school," I said, "I know I would."

"She's not with a guy!" Sirius exclaimed, throwing the map down onto the table, "Jamie would tell us if she was in a relationship! Now, I'm going to sleep. I'll see her tomorrow."

He stood up and marched to our dormitory.

"Well that was weird," Remus commented.

"You two stay here," I muttered, "I'll go talk to him."

Remus and Peter nodded as I walked off towards the fifth-year boys dorms.

Sirius was lying on his bed, fingering a small necklace only I knew he still had.

The tiny diamonds surrounding the silver _J_ reflected the light of the room, only enchanting the beauty of the necklace. The little gold jewellery box laid open beside him on his bed.

"You still haven't given her that?" I asked.

Sirius never stopped playing with the beautiful necklace as he answered me, "Never found the right moment. Plus, she has the pedant I bought her for Christmas in third-year."

"Sirius, you got her this necklace when you were eleven! You've had it for four years and every night I see you playing with it. I think that you should give it to her," I tried to reason.

"I don't know if I want to," He muttered, and his gaze seemed far away as he looked at the silver _J _he held in his hands, "It's beautiful, just like her."

And just by that one sentence, I finally understood. I finally saw what I should have seen long before.

I dropped down on my bed, and after a moment of silence, I asked.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Sirius stopped fiddling with the necklace and his eyes met mine.

"_With all my heart."_

And I knew he wasn't lying.

**N'awwwww Loveee. So what do you guys think? Does this chapter make up for the fact I haven't updated for soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long? I'm babysitting some kids tomorrow, so when they go to sleep I'll be all alone with my laptop for about 4 hours, so you can expect a chapter :D **

**Unless I decide to be a bum and not update instead. Yeah…. Let's hope not…**

**Hope you enjoyed that! As always R & R! I love you all guys and sorry for the long wait**

**Lots of love from Dominika xxxx**


	17. A snog in a tunnel

**Neonluminosity – If you read the previous ones you'd get it you bum!**

**Kerreb7 – I don't think anyone likes him. Well, all Tony haters will probably hate this chapter too…**

**SassTurtle – Is it wrong that your review made me laugh so badly? xD**

**MarauderonFire – You asked for Sirius POV, and you have it :P I know it's not what you meant, but I'm saving it for further chapters x**

**OMG! IT'S ONLY CHAPTER 17 AND I ALREADY HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer – Wow I haven't done one of these in a while. Don't be misguided, I still don't own most of this.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 17**

_Jamie POV_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the arm around my waist.

My eyes shot open, but I calmed down once I realised I was still fully clothed, other than the fact someone had removed my shoes.

I turned around and looked into the sleeping face of Tony. He looked so calm and peaceful, and yet I felt so awkward lying next to him. I tried to shuffle out of his grasp and the movement seemed to awaken him. He looked at me confusedly for a second while I tried to get out from under his arm, but then suddenly I felt I'd rather lay there forever.

'_Bloody mood swings,'_ I thought. Sometimes I hated being a girl.

"Morning love," Tony said, giving me a kiss which I returned.

"Morning," I replied, before realising what this meant. My eyes widened and I exclaimed, "SHIT!"

I shot up and looked at the bedside clock.

8:32 am

"Oh God! They must be wondering where I am!" I exclaimed, and jumped out of bed.

"Calm down love, you'll think of an excuse," Tony grinned, watching me sexily from his position.

"Oh really?" I glared, then imitated Sirius' voice, "So, Jay, where have you been all night? You weren't in school because we checked every single corner we could possibly find," Then I changed to a slightly squeakier version of me, "Oh, I was just with my boyfriend watching a romantic movie in Hogsmeade, then I fell asleep and he carried me to his bed. Oh, by the way, should I mention that my boyfriend is Antony Blyth?"

"You're so adorable when you're angry," He smirked, and then motioned the space beside him that I've just abandoned, "Come here."

With a pout I walked over and threw myself onto the bed beside Antony.

He pulled me towards him and planted a kiss on my head. And then he whispered the three words that made my heart stop and then increase in speed.

I looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"I love you too," I said.

* * *

"Where on earth have you been all night?!" Lily exclaimed as I walked into our dormitory. For once, I was extremely glad none of the guys were early risers on the weekends, and I was extremely happy I didn't see any of them in the common room.

"I was in the RoR," I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible, "So what were you up to yesterday?"

"Hanging around with Alice," She replied, "But what were you doing in the Room of Requirement?"

"I wanted to be alone for a bit. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that Potter and the rest spent half of their day asking everyone about you, before they suddenly disappeared into the library! They were so worried about you!"

"They went to the library?!" I exclaimed, my head shooting up, "I never thought they'd go there! I didn't even think they knew where it was!"

"Well, they were there."

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. I needed to think up more excuses now.

"I'll find out why later," I finally said, "I need to get cleaned up."

* * *

_Sirius POV_

I woke up still clutching the silver _J_. I honestly don't know why I don't want to give it to her. Maybe because it reminded me of her, and I want to keep it, or maybe because if I gave it to her she might figure out I love her, and it could endanger our friendship.

I put it back in the gold box and safely stored it in one of the drawers next to my bed.

When I looked around the room I noticed I was the only one awake, and being me, I couldn't help myself. I quickly amplified my voice magically and shouted, "FIRE!" then proceeded to soak all the guys in water.

* * *

"So where did you go off to yesterday?" I asked once Jamie joined us at the table for breakfast. Though the guys were all grumpy from the unpleasant wake up call, the all looked up at my question.

"I told you: the library," She replied swiftly.

"Oh?" James raised an eyebrow, "Then how come you were not there when we came to look? And somehow no one saw you even remotely close to the library."

Jamie blushed slightly and looked at the table, "I don't need to tell you anything."

"Of course you don't. It would actually be boring if you did because then we couldn't play agents and find out ourselves," James grinned, "And we figured out that you're meeting with a boy."

Her guilty face was all the answer we needed.

Jamie was about to say something, but she stopped as she looked at something behind me.

"Hey Siri," Squeaked a voice behind me.

I turned and came face to face (or face to boobs more like, not that I minded) with a fifth-year girl I haven't really talked to since first year.

"Hey Leila," I said carefully, wondering what exactly she wanted, "Can I help you?"

"Oh yes you can," She purred, obviously trying to be sexy, and maybe even succeeding, "Kate and I _really _need to talk to you."

She took my hand into her extremely manicured hand and began pulling me. I glanced quickly at Jay.

'_Who gives a damn?! She'll never want me anyway,' _I thought and then looked back at Leila who was still trying to lead me out of the hall, _'And I wouldn't mind a snog with a hot girl.'_

"Okay…." I turned to my friends, "I'll be right back."

"Of course he'd go," I faintly heard Jamie mutter, but I paid it no mind as the hot Gryffindor lead me out of the Great Hall.

* * *

_James POV_

"I swear, if you don't stop asking me where I want I'll…" Jamie trailed off as she took in the scene before her.

The guys and I stopped when Jay did and followed her eyes to the kissing couple.

My mouth fell open as I saw Leila, the bitch who called Jay a whore and my precious Evans a mudblood, practically sucking Sirius' face off.

When I looked back to Jamie, she was no longer there.

"And what exactly are you doing?" I hear Remus ask.

Sirius opened his eyes, and pulled away once he saw us.

"Snogging, why?" He smirked at us, but none of us smirked back.

"Sirius, we know you're a complete man whore, but out of all the girls you could have snogged, why did you go for the biggest slut?!" I growled.

Leila's mouth fell open.

"Siri! He called me a slut!" She squeaked.

"Probably because you are," He said to her.

"Only for you," She slurred.

"And the rest of the male population," I added, "And no one was asking your opinion, so how about you flee?"

She turned to Sirius, probably to ask him to stick up for her, but she left when he waved her away.

"What the fuck, Sirius?! What did you snog that slut for?!" I yelled once she was gone.

Sirius shrugged, making me angry, "I felt like a snog and she was the closest."

"And you didn't think it would hurt Jamie that you were kissing one of her biggest rivals?" Remus growled.

"What Jamie doesn't know won't hurt her," He muttered, looking down.

"Oh, but she saw!" Sirius' head shot up, "She was here, but fled!"

"Why would she do that?" Sirius wondered.

"Are you really that thick?!" I yelled, "She's obviously in love with you, and it hurts her to see you with other girls! Why do you think she changed so much? She's trying to become like one of those sluts you always sleep with so you would notice her!"

Silence fell all around us as we all digested what I just said. Sirius seemed to be in complete shock.

"You're joking, right?" He asked after the silence became too tense.

"Of course I'm not, you idiot!"

"So… Jamie… Like's me back?" I think he forgot Remus and Peter were present too, but who cares.

"Duh! You're both head over heels for each other, and too daft to see it!"

Silence fell around us again. After a short while, a wide smile spread across Sirius' face, and he began to make his way through the corridor.

I caught up to him and asked, "And where exactly are you going now?"

He looked at me with a crazy grin, "To find Jamie. It's about time I told her I love her more than anything."

**I'm really tempted to leave the chapter here, but I'd rather have the rest of this chapter here so you'd all be happy :D**

_Jamie POV_

I was just about to walk through the secret tunnel leading to Hogsmeade to visit Tony, but someone calling my name from behind me stopped me.

I turned to see Sirius running towards me at full speed, and before I knew what was happening, he crashed into me and we both landed on the floor.

"Urgh, Sirius, what the hell was that for?" I asked, pushing the heavy boy off myself.

"Sorry, I just really need to speak to you," He grinned, jumping up and holding out a hand to help me up, which I took and let him pull me up effortlessly, "You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!" I said, "Now what was so important that you had to tackle me to the ground to get my attention?"

Suddenly, Sirius transformed from the hyper and confident maniac to a seemingly shy and, dare I say it? Cute guy.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" He suddenly asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, "I don't really want anyone to overhear."

I shrugged my shoulders, confused but curious, and pushed open the mirror behind which was the passage I was walking to before I was stopped.

The two of us fitted into the wide tunnel with no problem. I leaned against the wall opposite Sirius.

"Well?"

Sirius leaned against the opposite wall as well, and began to mutter, "Well… Basically… I was speaking to James and um… Well there's a kind of… thing…"

"Spit it out Sirius, I have other places to be."

"Aw fuck it!" He exclaimed, and before I knew what was happening, I was pressed against the wall of the tunnel with Sirius' lips pressed firmly against mine.

I think time froze, for suddenly all that mattered was Sirius, and the fact that his lips were so soft… I even managed to forget that I have a boyfriend as I wrapped my arms around the neck of the guy I truly loved and pulled him closer to me.

The kiss was fierce and hot, and at one point, against my will, a slight moan escaped my lips and it seemed to encourage Sirius even more.

He lifted me up so I was completely pressed against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist, leaning into him.

"I love you," He whispered, breaking the kiss for the first time.

I looked into his eyes and saw that what he spoke was true.

"I love you too," I replied, kissing him once again.

**So is this what you all wanted? I hope it is :) **

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. **

**I'll have the next chapter up soon hopefully.**

**Love you people!**

**R&R**


	18. The question is, who do I love more?

**I actually had this chapter planned since the first five marauders, and I wrote most of it out a few months ago, which is why I updated so quick :D For now, all I can say is please don't hate me x**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 18**

_Jamie POV_

Clutching the beautiful necklace Sirius gave me, I stepped through the mirror and into the tunnel leading into Hogsmeade. It was about time I broke things off with Tony. Especially if I was going to be with Sirius now. And anyway, I may have told him I love him, but I don't think I ever felt anything near love towards Tony. What was I thinking?

I smiled at the thought. Me and Sirius. Sirius and I. After all those years, we're finally getting together. I couldn't believe I got the hottest guy in the whole school for myself. I fingered the silver _J_ as I remembered what Sirius said to me when he gave it to me last night.

_Flashback_

"_I bought this four years ago, but somehow never got the chance to give it to you," Sirius explained as he took a lovely gold box from his bedside cabinet and presented me with it._

_I quickly undid the bow and opened the small jewellery boy and gasped at the sight. _

"_It's beautiful," I whispered, and leaned over to give Sirius a hug._

"_Here, let me," He said, taking the necklace from the box and fastening it around my neck, running his hands gently along my neck._

"_How does it look?" I asked._

"_Amazing, just like it's owner," He flirted._

_And for once, I didn't smack him. _

"_Thank you, Sirius."_

"_Oh! It's not all!" He suddenly said, "I completely forgot! If you're ever in any kind of danger, pull the J and I'll know."_

"_Really?" I asked, "That'll be very helpful. I tend to get in trouble a lot."_

"_Try it out," he urged._

_I pulled the J as hard as I could, and the moment it disconnected from the chain, a magnificent cheetah appeared before Sirius._

"_Help!" It shouted in my voice, and vanished._

_Sirius furrowed his eyebrows, "I hoped it'd be more helpful. Oh well."_

"_Thank you Sirius," I thanked again, fastening the J back onto the chain, "I love it."_

"_And I love you," He said, leaning in to kiss me._

_End Of Flashback_

I smiled once again and tucked the _J _safely under my robes.

Roughly ten minutes later, I was standing outside Tony's door, thinking of a way to tell him the truth. I was actually kind of worried about his reaction, since I knew what he was capable of doing. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a handsome and muscular figure, and I once again ran over what I wanted to say in my head. But then our eyes met and I felt a smile spread on my face.

"Hello beautiful," Tony said, and leaned down to peck me on the lips.

When his lips touched mine, I knew I could not break up with him. I might have loved Sirius, but I loved Tony too. How could I have ever even thought about leaving Tony?

"To what do I owe the pleasure of welcoming you in my home?" He asked with a grin.

"Can I not come to visit?" I asked, slightly awkwardly, remembering the reason I really came here.

"Something's bothering you, love. Tell me, what's wrong?" Tony cupped my cheek, forcing me to look into his beautiful eyes.

Something in those eyes convince me that he needs to know the truth.

"I kissed Sirius," I informed him.

He was still and quiet for a moment, searching my eyes. I think he knew it was the truth though, so there was nothing to look for.

"Do you love me, Jay?" He asked, and the answer came swiftly from my mouth without me even thinking about it.

"Yes."

"Do you love him?" The question shocked me slightly, but I knew I couldn't lie.

"Yes."

He didn't seem to be angry or upset. He seemed to be quite okay with it as he leaned down once again to kiss me.

We shared a long, sweet kiss.

"I love you Jamie, and I understand that I may not be the only man in your life. But remember, that it took Sirius many, many girls and many years to admit his feelings to you, and for all you know, you might be just another girl to him. I had no one after you, and I'm not planning on having anyone other than you in the future. I love you."

Like a bomb, many feelings at once exploded inside me. Feelings like passion, love and desire filled me as I looked at Tony. Some unknown force pressured me to throw myself at him and kiss him like I never kissed anyone before.

Somehow, we managed to land ourselves in Tony's bedroom. I began unbuttoning his shirt while he played with the hem of my skirt, never breaking the passionate kiss.

And in this one passionate moment, none of us noticed the large, familiar, grey rat in the corner of the room, watching us closely with surprise.

* * *

_Remus POV_

"You better hope she doesn't find out you sent Peter to spy on her," I whispered to Sirius as we studied our map, waiting for Peter's name to appear once again, "She'll be furious."

"Don't be so moody, Moony," Sirius grinned, "She couldn't possibly be doing anything _that _bad. Plus, if she really did go to see her _boyfriend, _I bet it was to break up with him."

"As long as she doesn't get into trouble, it'll be alright," James said, "I don't feel like rescuing her from some evil wizard today."

"Well I'll always be there to rescue her," Sirius proclaimed, "No matter what."

"Guys, look," I whispered, pointing to the map, "Wormtail's back!"

Five minutes later, a tired looking Peter burst into the common room, looking shocked beyond reason.

"You will not believe what I have to tell you," He announced.

* * *

_Jamie POV_

"Where have you been?" James asked as I entered through the portrait hole some hours later. Was it me, or could I really detect anger and coldness in my friend's voice?

The other Marauders were there too. They were all sat near the portrait hole as if waiting for me. There were also some other Gryffindors around, but none were paying any attention to us.

"I was in the library," I replied without thinking.

"Oh not that excuse again," Sirius growled with a cold glare that made shivers pass through me, "Stop lying Jamie. We know where you really were."

My heart seemed to miss a couple beats, but I didn't display any emotions.

"Okay, I may not have been in the library. If you really want to know, I was in Hogsmeade, getting some firewhisky from Hogs Head."

"Stop lying Jamie!" Sirius exclaimed, startling me and a couple nearby Gryffindors, "We know you were with Blyth!"

My insides froze, as did the entire common room at hearing what Sirius said. It was common knowledge what Tony did, or tried to do to me in my third-year.

"What are you t-"

"You know very well what he's talking about," Remus said coolly, "You were with Antony in Hogsmeade. And you weren't 'only chatting', were you?"

For the first time ever, I had Remus look at me with distaste.

"Guys, let me explain," I began, knowing there was no denying the truth.

"What is there to explain?!" Sirius yelled, "You slept with the one guy who hurt you the most!"

It was dead silent. Everyone waited for the female marauder to deny the fact. To convince them all that Sirius' accusations were wrong. But I never did. I couldn't deny what was true.

"How could you not have told us you were with him again?" James asked.

"I don't know! I knew you wouldn't approve!" I was already in tears by this point.

"It'd still be better than lying to us!" Sirius yelled.

"I couldn't help it Sirius! If I told you, you'd do everything to stop me seeing him! I love him!" As I often did, I spoke without thinking. I quickly covered my mouth as I looked at Sirius, who looked ready to kill.

"Oh, so you love _him _now?" He growled, "You could have told me that yesterday when we were snogging in the tunnel. I may be a man whore, but I _never _cheat on girls, or let girls cheat on their boyfriends with me. I can't believe you were the one to make me break that rule."

"Sirius, I'm sorry! I was going to end it with him today, I swear!" I cried.

"Oh, but instead you decide to sleep with him? Sure why not!"

"Sirius, I-"

"You're a bitch White, deal with it. You're a cheating slag and a bitch," Sirius yelled, cutting me off.

With that, he finally stormed out of the Common room, slamming the portrait closed behind him.

"Sirius!" I cried after him, but he was gone.

James was next to push past me, and he too turned to speak before leaving the room.

"Don't come running to us when Blyth hurts you again," He spat, before following his best friend.

"James, please!" I cried. He didn't turn back.

I felt sobs shake me even more than they did before when Remus stood up. He sent me one look, and then shoulder budged past me and after the two Marauders.

"Remus!" I squeaked. He didn't look back either.

I looked at the final Marauder, hoping that his silence meant he wouldn't judge me, and still be my friend.

He was standing up when I turned.

"Peter," I whimpered.

He looked at me with eyes full of betrayal and hurt.

" Sorry Jay," He muttered, before rushing out after the boys.

And I was left alone, with half of Gryffindor watching me as I fell to the ground and wept.

**For all of you who were happy about the previous chapter and Sirius and Jamie getting together, I'm sorry. I hope you don't hate me. **


	19. When Five Became Four

**I may or may not have done something extremely stupid that made me physically sick over the past week, which completely put me off doing anything other than lying in bed all day, which is why I'm updating later than I wanted to. My apologies.**

**So because I promised my friends I would do this, I would like to promote to you guys an epic story full of imaginative characters and a great plot line.**

_**The powerful sky spirits are the only guardians that remain left in the world, watching over our lands to keep peace and protect us from the soul devouring night demons. When an ancient evil has been lying dormant for over 10 centuries, it is awoken by its loyal night demon slaves in a mission to bring death to all life on earth. A girl named Luna must battle the devil creature! **_

**Before you ask, no, it's not Luna Lovegood, because this particular story isn't a harry potter fanfic. My friend put it as a fanfic for 'The Chronicles of Darkness', but it's not really... Don't ask me why. So if that sounds like something you might want to read, look up creativecookie9 and check out _'The Screaming Souls'_.**

**ALSOOOOO, to any Warrior Cat fans out here, my other friend is writing an amazing fanfic called _'WARRIORS: The oncoming storm' _by Neonluminosity_. _Here's the summary for anyone who's interested:**

_**"Five, the rulers of the stars, the kin of Thunderclan's strongest blood will rise to battle the ghosts of the forgotten past. " It is after the final battle and Lion, Jay and Dove discover a new prophecy, this time not about them but the next generation! The rise of a new clan, guided by the dark forest, and the next generation must face their destiny when some old foes return... **_

**And finally, last but not least, a HARRY POTTER fanfic by my third friend, HippoGryff:**

_**Harry and Hermione are alone with Hermione's children. Ron's working and Hermione's stressed, could it get any worse? Find out as Harry and Hermione have one last chance at the old days. **_

**All three are imaginative, interesting and well written and we'd be very grateful if you could check them out. **

**But enough of that now. Time for chapter 19!**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 19**

I wondered how extremely pitiful I must look as I picked myself up from the floor and searched around for the books I dropped when I was tripped over.

"Looking for this, White?" Sirius spat and I turned around to face him.

It was exactly a week since The Five became The Four. Now that the truth about Tony and I was out, I became the target for teasing and bullying from all over the school. Many of Diggory's acquaintances from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw decided that now that I'm not under the Marauders' protection, they think it's finally the time for them to have their revenge for me publically embarrassing Diggory in my third-year. The Slytherins seemed to be less scared of me too, even though I still put up one hell of a fight when they tried to do anything. However, it was Sirius and James who turned out to be the people I tried to avoid at all costs.

So as I turned to face Sirius, I wasn't surprised to see James with him. Sometimes Remus and Peter were there too, but they never did anything to help me.

"Give it back Padfoot," I pleaded, referring to my Charms book he was holding.

"Look at that Sirius," James glared, "The slut thinks she can still use our nicknames."

"Well she's much mistaken, is she not?" Said Sirius, "She lost that privilege the moment she became a cheating bitch."

"Don't forget that _you _kissed _me_," I growled.

Sirius laughed, "Oh, so now you're blaming it on me? I may have kissed you, but you still kissed back. Bah! You told me _You Love Me_, and hours later you slept with another man!"

"Lay off her, Black," I heard a female voice say from behind me.

"Oh look," James said, raising an eyebrow, "So the slut is now friends with the traitor?"

"So I'm a traitor now?" Deanna folded her arms, "Actually, don't answer that. I couldn't care less about your opinion."

Deanna grabbed my charms book and pulled it from Sirius' grip.

"Come on," She said to me, "They're not worth your time."

Deanna linked her arm with mine like she often did when we still hanged out together, and began leading me away from the guys. We almost left the corridor when I felt the familiar tripping hex hit me once again and the laughter of my two ex-friends bounced off the walls behind me.

"Tripping hex? Very original," Deanna glared, helping me up, "But have you ever tried this one?"

In a flash, Deanna's wand was in her hand and two unknown hexes were sent towards James and Sirius. Before they had a chance to react, the hexes hit them and suddenly James was covered in bright red spots while Sirius lost all his hair.

However, Deanna and I were already gone when they realised what had happened.

* * *

"I had a brother once," Deanna suddenly said, breaking the awkward silence that fell between us five minutes ago when we exited the castle onto the sunny school grounds.

"_Had?_" I repeated, slightly confused as we walked towards a deserted space near the lake, hidden from the view of others.

"Had," She confirmed.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

Deanna took in a breath, before telling me the story.

"Leo. That was his name. Leo Charm. He was two years younger than me, but we were always the best of friends. I would always care after him and love him rotten, even when we would have little kiddie fights, and he would always look up to me, his older sister. When I was ten and he was eight, the two of us decided to sleep in a tent in our garden, but I got a bit too scared so I went back to the house when he was already asleep. The moment I entered the house, we could hear his screams."

Deanna was completely covered in tears and I was hugging her whilst rubbing soothing circles on her back, but she never stopped speaking.

"My parents run out to see what was happening and I followed, just in time to see my baby brother ripped to shreds by a monster. When our parents agreed for us to sleep outside, they never thought to check if it was the full moon."

I covered my mouth, stopping the gasp that left it. I finally understood Deanna's hate for Remus, or at least his werewolf form.

"My dad cursed the creature which ran away," Deanna concluded, "But the damage was done. Leo was dead."

"Deanna, I'm so sorry," I was fighting back tears of my own, wanting to stay strong in front of my friend, "I'm sorry we left you without letting you explain. I understand now."

"The thing is," She said, wiping her tears away with her sleeve, "I never hated Remus. I was just scared, and now every time I see him I can see my brother's lifeless face."

"Shh, you don't need to tell me," I tried to soothe the once again sobbing girl.

"Yes I do," She disagreed, "You need to know that I never really hated him. That I never hated you. And I don't really think you're stupid for trying to help him. On the contrary, I think it's amazing. I was just shocked and scared when you told me… Please, can we go back to being how we were?"

I smiled for the first time since the day of the fight.

"Of course!"

* * *

"Slut."

"Bitch."

"Loser."

"...Black only kissed her out of pity."

"...Who'd want her."

"...Bet she tried to sleep with all the Marauders."

Insults followed me as I walked through the crowded corridor towards my first class of the day. Although it was mainly the girls that insulted me, it still felt as if the entire student body was against me. I avoided the legs stuck out to try and trip me up while I maneuvered around and between the other students, earning many glares and shoulder budges on the way. Walking down just this corridor seemed like eternity and yet I still needed to get to the other side of the school.

Normally, I would have taken one of the secret tunnels which would not only be deserted, but also much quicker. However the chances of meeting the other Marauders in there were too high and I'd rather not stumble upon them and result in a fight.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I rounded the corner and saw that the corridor was almost completely empty apart from an odd student here or there. Since I got a chance, I quickly checked my bag over for any curses that could have been put on it as I walked to class (It did happen nearly every day...). Satisfied with not finding any, I flung my bag back over my shoulder and stopped in my tracks when I saw who now stood before me.

Malfoy smirked when he noticed I've finally noticed him, "Good morning White."

"Malfoy..." I said carefully as a greeting, aware that out of the small group of Slytherins behind him three were seventh-years while the other two were sixth-years. I had no chance.

"How's not being the princess of the Gryffindors treating you?" He asked coolly, "Although judging by all the glares, I'm guessing not too well."

Once upon a time, one of the students watching would stand up for me or try and find one of the marauders to inform them about my situation. But not now. The few people that were around either disappeared at the sign of trouble or stood in a corner, watching.

"What's it to you?" I asked in my usual manner.

"Oh look, her attitude hasn't changed," Malfoy grinned at his _gang_, "I think that it's about time we taught her a lesson. After all, there's no one to rescue her now."

"Perfect model for a Head Boy," I remarked, looking at his shiny badge, "Cornering people in the corridor with a group of older thick-heads and threatening them."

"Who do you call thick-heads, you slut?" One of the seventh-years I didn't know by name growled.

"Better a slut than worthless Slytherins," I spat.

And of course, within a split second, I had five wands pointing towards me.

"You know what makes me wonder?" I asked Malfoy, appearing unfazed by the angry Slytherins, "Whether you'd be this _brave _if you weren't surrounded by other Death Eaters."

The Slytherins' glares intensified, but I was kind of surprised to see that none of them actually denied it.

"Oh, but you're all just a bunch of pussies, aren't you?" I continued, "Little, scared bunnies, afraid and vulnerable. Only strong against weaker targets, and still only when you're in groups."

I don't know who shot the first curse, but I recognised it as the disarming charm as it caused the wand I had only just took out fly to the other side of the corridor.

I have no idea what the next curse sent towards me was, though it did send me flying backwards and into a wall. The force of the impact dazed me for a minute, but I was on my feet in an instant, not wanting to seem week in front of the older slytherins.

However, getting up so fast made me dizzy and in the short moment of inattention I was hit with yet another spell which tripped me up, causing me to bang my head on the wall and bite my tongue in the process.

"So who are you gits harassing this time?"

I didn't know if I should be glad when I heard Sirius' voice...

**OMG! I've had this saved on my computer completely finished, and I absolutely forgot to put it up! I'm such a bum!**


	20. The other Black

**How many times am I going to say this? I'm sorry for not updating for ageeees, especially since I did leave you on a cliffie :/ I wont say it wont happen again because knowing me, it will. I guess you can expect me to not update for ages, that's just how I am :( I apologise. **

**Although I did have three major end of year tests that I had to revise for if that is a good enough excuse. Sorry.**

**Also, I don't know how long, but I can tell you now that this story most likely wont be as long the other two. I'm going to say there will be roughly around 27 chapters in this one before I move onto Year Seven. Hope you don't mind xx**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 20**

I had a slight experience of Deja vu when I heard Sirius say those words, remembering back to my first year when the four marauders found me in a similar position to the one I was currently in. Talking about the other Marauders, they all stood beside Sirius as he glared at the Slytherins.

Just as I spat out the blood that pooled in my mouth from my bitten tongue, Sirius finally seemed to notice me, as did the other three. So many feelings at once passed through the faces that I had a hard time identifying them, although within a second all the emotions were gone from their faces, leaving only what looked to be annoyance or anger on James' and Sirius' and what I guess could be identified as sympathy and regret on Remus' and Peter's.

It was the latter two emotions that angered me. How dare they feel sympathy for me when they have been the main cause of my misery for the past week! Yet I didn't say anything other than watch Sirius and James closely, choosing to ignore the other two. In all reality, I was really curious as to what they would do.

Sirius' eyes once again drifted to me as a ghost of an unidentified expression passed through his extremely handsome features. However, all of that was gone in a split second, as a familiar smirk spread across his lips and he raised his eyebrow in mock.

"So here's the slag, needing our help once again," He spat.

Following in his friend's footsteps, James matched his expression and glared down at me, "Look at that, poor little Jamie can't handle a bunch of Slytherins."

I clenched my fists as I stared up at my former friends. Not wanting to be looked down at, I slowly pushed myself up, first into a crouching position, then slowly into a standing one. Though I didn't feel pain, I still didn't want to cause damage to my body by being careless and aggravating wounds that I couldn't feel.

I spat blood out once again and then glared at the four Gryffindors, "The last thing I need is your help."

"Exactly Black, she doesn't need your help," Malfoy decided to speak up, "So why don't you and your gang run along? We were having fun with the blood traitor."

I didn't even bother to reply with some witty remark as I usually would, I was too busy glaring at Sirius. He was no longer the Sirius I knew and definitely loved. This Sirius was cold and hurtful and I knew it was all my fault. I have lately come to realise how I was the one to ruin our friendship by not only withholding the truth, but straight out lying. At first when they told me that was what I did, I didn't quite see it, but now I realised just how much I fucked up.

I never heard what Sirius was about to say, for at that precise moment a single fourth-year clad in Slytherin robes rounded the corner.

He took in the scene before him with what looked to be indifference, although I did see mixed feelings fly through Regulus' face as his eyes rested on Sirius, even if it was just for a second.

"Sorry to disrupt your fun," He said in a cool tone, "But Professor Dumbledore sent me to find White and bring her to him."

I was slightly surprised when Regulus' eyes met mine and with a cool gaze, he seemed to be commanding me to get up and go with him. Since I wanted to get out of my current situation as fast as I could, I let my gaze fall as I walked towards the fourth-year, almost tripping over the outstretched legs of the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Regulus sent a single nod towards the Slytherins' whose faces I couldn't see, then began walking through the school with me directly behind. We turned the corner and the next corridor I followed Regulus into was completely empty, and I was definitely glad about that. As we carried on down the corridor, I realised that we're going in the completely wrong direction.

"Isn't Dumbledore's office on the other side of the school?" I asked.

"It is," The younger boy replied shortly.

"Well why are we going in the completely wrong direction then?"

Regulus turned suddenly, making me crash into him since I was walking directly behind the Slytherin. He caught me as I almost toppled over due to the collision, and for the first time, I had a chance to have a look at the youngest Black's features. I don't know whether I should be pleased to see that they weren't much different from his brother's. They both shared a strong, tall build, healthy, black hair and beautiful, stormy grey eyes. As for the face, Sirius' features seemed more sharper than Regulus', whose face had more of a boyish look, though still handsome.

I cleared my throat slightly awkwardly, noticing just how close we were standing.

Regulus grinned at me, reminding me even more of Sirius, and politely took a step back.

"We're not going towards Dumbledore's office because he doesn't want to see you," Regulus then said.

"I thought he wanted to talk to me?"

"No, I made that up," Regulus grinned again, making the lump in my throat grow at the resemblance to his brother, "I thought you might have needed some rescuing."

"Rescuing?" I repeated.

"Well yeah. You didn't exactly look like you had everything under control there."

"I could have managed," I muttered, looking down to the ground.

"Of course," Regulus said, "Just like I could have managed two years ago when my brother tried to hit me, but some chick jumped in front of me and took the punch instead."

I looked up at him, slightly shocked, "You remember that?"

"Of course I do! It's not everyday that you see the marauderess of Hogwarts knocked out by her best friend." I looked down and he added with a softer tone, "Or should I say ex best friend?"

"All friendships end some day," I muttered.

"But none of you want this one to end."

"I might not. They do though."

"They don't. At least Sirius doesn't," Regulus said sincerely.

"And how do you know that?" I wondered.

"He's my brother," He said simply, "We used to be very close and I knew everything about him."

"But you're not close any more," I stated, "Why?"

"Our mother," He replied simply, "She never really liked Sirius since he would always hang out with muggles, half bloods and muggleborns" (I noted somewhere at the back of my head that he did say muggleborns instead of what some of his house mates like to call them instead) "even if it was just to spite them. Of course, being the younger brother, I tried to follow in his footsteps. We always got along, until that one night when mother caught him slipping out in the middle of the night when he was ten and beat him. I saw the whole thing, and I didnt stick up for him. I was scared, you know? Scared out of my mind. I was only nine, mind you. And from there it all went down hill. Sirius blamed me for everything, never let me do anything with him anymore. So mother took the opportunity to turn me into the perfect Slytherin, which Sirius believes I've become."

I took a short moment to digest this information before asking, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I don't know really," He replied, "I guess I just needed to get it all out and you were around."

"Wait, so you mean you never told this to anyone?"

"Of course not," Regulus replied, as if it were the most obvious thing ever, "Sirius would never listen and my friends would all abandon me if I told them the truth. You just seemed like someone who would believe and not judge."

"I guess I am like that," I smiled slightly.

"Thanks," He said, returning the smile, "I have to get going in a minute though."

"That's alright," I said, "I hope I get to talk to you again though."

"So do I," He replied, and took off back the way we came.

* * *

_Dear Jay,_

_Why are you ignoring me, love? It's been over a week since I last heard from you. You haven't replied to a single one of my letters, why? Has something happened? If I could, I swear I would come and steal you from Hogwarts, but you know I can't. Please come and visit me soon. I miss you._

_T._

That was the ninth one this week, and yet I still didn't reply. Ever since last week, I rarely thought about my _boyfriend_, which got me questioning the facts.

I told him I love him, but now I'm not sure of it. I mean, at the time I could have sworn I felt the same thing for him that I felt for Sirius, but I'm not sure if it's still true. In fact, I'm wondering if I ever loved him.

I slept with him. Why? I don't know. Ever since I found out what exactly sex is, I promised myself that I won't do it until I find someone I truly love and wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with. Is that person Tony? Right now, I can definitely answer that. NO.

I went to break up with him a week ago, and instead landed in his bed. How? Why? So many questions, so little answers! Why could life not be perfectly clear? I though my life was hard enough as it is. Sometimes I really wished I was average, as in, average looks, average talents, average popularity. But no, I had to be the one to attract the attention of the freakin' Dark Lord, as well as have to deal with a messed up love life no fifteen-year-old should face as well as the entire school turning against me.

I dropped onto my bed, covered my face with my pillow and screamed as much as I could. I did that a lot now. I just needed to get all my emotions out, as some girls sometimes do. How much easier would my life be if I was born a guy? I screamed again, while crumpling the letter from Tony in my hand.

I decided then, tomorrow will be when I sneak out to Hogsmeade and finally break it off with To... Blyth. It's about time I at least tried to make things straight.

**Meeeeh. I'm too lazy to read through. Let me know if you find any mistakes etc xxx**


	21. Breakfast Drama

**I can officially say I have the stamina of a sloth. Came second to last in the 800m in sports day today, which I ran roughly 4 hours ago and I'm still panting like a dog from it. If this was Quidditch I wouldn't be having this problem.**

**Here's some replies to my reviewers:**

**PatronusIsAMockingjay3- First of all, I want to say that you have an epic nickname. As for Jay and Reg kissing... I'll think about it :) **

**Kokotheevilne – I know I'm definitely going to have those things happen, and I'm still contemplating whether I should kill Jay off or just continue into the actual series, just with her to infiltrate it, if that makes sense? **

**Thanks to all the other reviewers as well! Feel free to ask me any questions etc. and I promise to reply xxx**

**This chapter is fairly short, but I just HAD to end it on a cliffie xD**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 21**

_Sirius POV_

"Why is she talking to my brother?" I growled during breakfast, spying Regulus chatting happily to Ja- White...

"Just because you're not talking to her, doesn't mean others can't," I just about heard Evans say, but I ignored her. I was too busy watching the pair.

Jamie smiled at Regulus, and they parted their ways. With her head down as always, Jamie made her way down the Gryffindor table over to the deserted part where she often sat nowadays.

"Got yourself another customer, huh?" I spat as the girl walked past me.

She stopped walking, but didn't turn around. I realised most of the hall went silent and I was glad. We have an audience.

"Blyth wasn't a big enough scum, you had to start pleasing the Slytherins now?"

She still didn't turn, but I saw her shaking, probably from anger which made me even more eager to continue.

I heard someone say my name in a cautious tone, probably Remus or James, but I ignored it.

"I see you finally found your place amongst the scum. After all, who else would want to touch you."

"Sirius!" James exclaimed, sounding slightly angry. I turned to him and he said, "You're going too far."

"It's not like it's not true," I said.

When I looked back at Jamie, my heart jumped up to my throat when I saw her state. I only just realised that she wasn't shaking from anger. She was shaking because she was crying.

I only then realised that I probably did take it too far. I may be furious with her, but I never wanted to make her cry! And as she stood there with those reddened eyes and wet cheeks, I only just realised how much I hurt her. She hurt me, of course, but I had my revenge around 50 times worse.

"Jamie," I whispered softly.

"What Sirius? What else do you need to say?" She asked. She sounded so broken that it tore me up, "I made one mistake. One, small mistake, and this is how you treat me? You promised we would be friends for better and for worse! You call me a whore, and in my entire life I had one boyfriend. ONE! Look at you, Sirius. Different girl every week! And the way you go around boasting about all those girls to the guys, writing them down on that stupid little list of yours! And out of us two, I'm the whore? One boyfriend, Sirius! And guess what Sirius! He's twenty times better than you'll ever be! He may have hurt me before, but he made up for it. You, you hurt me all the time! He tells me he loves me and he proves it! You tell me you love me and hours later you treat me like the dirt on your shoe! If this is your love, I don't think I want it! You're the first person I've ever truly loved, and this is how you treat me! And it's not just you! All four of you! You claimed to be my best friends, but one small mistake and you refuse to ever speak to me! And don't you dare look sorry! I can't believe you would treat me like this, just because of that small mistake."

She was in full tears by the end of her speech, and before we even got the chance to say anything to her, she ran past us and out of the Great Hall.

"Well?" Lily exclaimed after a few tense seconds of silence, looking directly at me with wide eyes, "Go after her!"

And without a second thought, I did.

However by that point, Jamie was already gone.

* * *

_Jamie POV_

I ran straight to the secret passage that lead straight to Hogwarts. I thanked Merlin once again for my good stamina, though once I was half way down the passage, I collapsed against the wall and let all my emotions out.

I don't think I've ever wept so much. It was rare to see me cry, though I did more and more of it lately. For the past week, I would curl up in my bed every night and cry, though I never let anyone see. The only times I cried in public was last week in the common room when the Five Marauders became the Four Marauders, as well four years ago when I ran through the halls after finding out my parents died. But even then, I don't think it was ever quite as bad as today.

It was as if there was a great big balloon, filled up with all the anger, despair and sorrow I felt throughout the past week, and it seemed to erupt in flames that were the equivalent to my firery rage. All at once, all the emotions stored in that fragile balloon exploded and released themselves to the public.

I banged the back of my head against the cold wall, angry that I let my emotions slip so easily. In front of the entire school nonetheless. I wiped my face with my shirt as I practically forced myself to stop crying. I waited a couple of minutes until I felt I wouldn't be so red and puffy from all the crying, berating myself mentally for not bringing my wand with me, since I know a spell that could have easily sorted my face out. I was glad that this morning I put a spell on my face that kept my make up from smudging, since I would most definitely look like a clown if I didn't.

I fingered the magical necklace Sirius gave me what felt like years ago. I played with it, thinking over what my feelings towards the boy were, but my feelings were currently a massive jumble that I couldn't figure out. All I knew was that a small part of me still loved him.

I wiped my eyes for the final time before getting up and making my way slowly towards Hogsmeade.

It's about time I break things up between Tony and I.

* * *

"Jamie," Tony said, opening the door, "Great to see you again, love."

Why oh why did he have that effect on me? When I knocked on the door, I had a whole speech prepared on how to break up on him, but the moment I looked into his eyes all thoughts were erased, apart from how much I missed and, dare I say it? _Loved _him.

He pulled me into a hug and I hugged back, welcoming the warmth of the embrace and when he let go, I was wishing for more. How could I break up with him? I don't think I could ever stand being away from him again!

"Sorry I didn't come for ages," I apologised, entering his small flat, "I had a tough week."

"Tough week?" He asked, walking up behind me and kissing my neck, "Care to tell?"

And, of course, I did. I told him about everything, starting from when I left his house last all the way up to my cry in the hidden tunnel just before coming here.

"You know what?" He asked once I concluded the story, "I think it's about time I took you somewhere."

"Where?" I asked curiously with a small smile.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," He winked, "Let me just get the portkey."

"You have a portkey to get there?"

"Yup," He grinned, "Be right back."

He disappeared into his bedroom, only to reappear seconds later, holding an old looking book.

"Here, take it," He said, passing me the book.

"Where will it take me?" I wondered, scanning the book as if it had all the answers.

"It's a surprise, love," He said, "Take it, I'll be there shortly."

Giving in, I took the book. He tapped it with his wand, making the book glow a bluish kind of light, and the next moment I felt the unpleasant pull around my navel and I closed my eyes to stop myself feeling nauseas as I usually did when travelling by portkey.

Moments later, my feet connected with hard ground and cold surrounded me. I shivered and without even opening my eyes, I knew something was wrong.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

"Alright, I give up!" James exclaimed, running a hand frustratingly through his hair, "She's definitely not on here."

"I told you she wouldn't be," I muttered from my bed, not even bothering to glance at the map James threw aside.

Ever since the eventful breakfast in the Great Hall, I've been lying in bed facing up, not moving and barely speaking, while Remus and James scanned the map for Jamie and Peter ran around Hogwarts in his rat form, looking for her. I knew it was all for nothing though. She was gone, probably lying in Blyth's arms.

I felt anger boil inside of me as I thought about the guy. He ruins everything! Not only did he hurt Jamie in third-year, as well as almost ruin our friendship, he's bound to hurt her now as well. Not to mention that if he didn't exist, the two of us would most likely be a couple right now. But no! Blyth has to destroy everything!

As I lay there, I though over the past week. How much I hurt her. How much I ruined her. I was jealous. Jealous and hurt, but I should have never behaved as I did towards her; said the words I did. And now, she can never forgive me! I would never forgive myself!

Suddenly, a bright silver light illuminated the room, making me shoot up. Out of no where appeared a magnificent cheetah I have seen many times before and could have recognised anywhere. It's beautiful eyes met mine and the cheetah screamed, "HELP!" In Jamie's unmistakable voice.

And I immediately knew that she was in trouble.

Why else would Jamie pull the _'J'?_

**Don't we all love it when Jay's in trouble? So I'm leaving you on a cliffie again, but hopefully this time I won't take 2 weeks to update. Please review because reviews make me happy :D**


	22. Hello to you too

**All your reviews were amazing, and I'm kind of surprised how close most of you came in guessing what happened to Jamie.**

**So sorry for leaving you on a cliffie, and I'm sure you want to get on with the story.**

**Enjoy xxx**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 22**

_I felt the unpleasant pull around my navel and I closed my eyes to stop myself feeling nauseas as I usually did when travelling by portkey._

_Moments later, my feet connected with hard ground and cold surrounded me. I shivered and without even opening my eyes, I knew something was wrong._

I slowly opened my eyes and sucked in a breath when I realised I was surrounded with at least ten wands pointed towards me. My heart began beating furiously when I realised just _who _I was surrounded by. I reached for my wand, and cursed aloud, remembering that I left it on my bedside table. I gulped and looked up at the man stood directly before me, the only one who wasn't pointing his wand at me, and tried to at least look brave. He smirked, meeting my eyes and all I wanted to do was run as far as I could.

"Jemmia White," Lord Voldemort said, "Long time, no see."

Fear seemed to be in control of my vocal cords, for I could not produce a single sound as I looked at Voldemort fearfully.

"It's been four years, has it not?" The Dark Lord said, slowly walking towards me, "I've given you four years to think my offer over. I expect an answer."

I sucked up my Gryffindor courage and met Voldemorts eyes once more.

"The answer is still no," I announced in the most confident voice I could.

Voldemort smiled, and the sight made me more terrified than if he was angry.

"I wasn't expecting any less," He smirked, finally stopping directly opposite me, "And that's why we're not alone."

I finally tore my eyes away from his red ones and gazed around at the masked men. Except not all of them were masked...

"You," I spat, glaring daggers at the man stood on the left of the Dark Lord, "I trusted you!"

"Poor, gullible Jamie," Tony smirked, "You should have learnt two years ago that I shouldn't be trusted."

"How could I ever think I loved you?" I growled through clenched teeth.

"You never had, love," He said, never losing the smirk, "You've simply become so gullible to forget my little power."

I could slap myself! How the hell did I manage to forget Blyth was part vella?!

"I'm honestly surprised Antony's plan worked," Voldemort said, and I directed my glare at him instead, "I thought you were stronger than that, Jemmia. I was sure you'd be strong enough to see past the emotion Antony caused you to feel. I'm disappointed in you."

"I couldn't care less whether you're proud or disappointed with me," I spat.

The Dark Lord continued though, choosing to ignore my words, "And yet you stand here, brave and proud, though you're scared. I can sense your fear, Jemmia. Yet if you join me, there will be nothing to fear. Together, we could become greatest of the great. We could live forever. Join me Jemmia, and you'll be invincible."

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, I will never join you. Do whatever you want, you won't break me, voldykins," I proclaimed, tall and proud.

"I wont break you?" Voldemort repeated, "I wont break you because you won't let me, or because you're already broken?"

I honestly didn't know what to say to that.

"Antony told me you and young Mr Black are no longer as close as you used to be. There's animosity between the two of you and it's tearing you apart. You may still be strong and proud but there's a tremble now. You're scared because you know that no one cares. No one will come for you.

No one even knows you're gone."

His words pierced me like a dagger, especially when I noticed the painful truth behind them. Because how was anyone supposed to find me? For all they know, I'm a slut who went to her boyfriend... And never came back.

It's not like anyone's going to look for me. Deanna and Lily might, but I've been so rude to them over the past week that I wouldn't be surprised if they gave up searching. People might think that I ran away after I yelled at Sirius in the hall...

Just thinking about him made me want to cry again, but I held the tears back. It wouldn't do me good to not look my strongest in front of Voldemort.

And then I felt something on my wrist. My heart sped up when I realised I was still wearing the bracelet Sirius gave me. As discretely as I could, I pulled the _J _off it, praying it would work. I knew they probably couldn't find me, but maybe they could do something if they at least _knew _I was in trouble, and not just disappeared because of some stupid argument.

"You're not saying a lot, Jemmia. You were much more interesting last time I saw you," Voldemort said, looking at me with an unreadable expression.

"Well that's unlucky," I said as sarcastically as I could. If I was going to die here, I would do all I could to make Voldemort as annoyed as possibe.

"That's more like you," Voldemort smirked, making me shiver with fright, "And I'm going to ask for the final time. Will you join me?"

I looked straight into his blood red eyes and grinned, "Never."

"Well then I will simply have to force you."

straight away, a spell came zooming my way, and I had no time to dodge it. The cruciatus curse hit me directly in the chest, and for the first time in over four years, I felt pain.

The pain knocked my breath out of me, since I managed to forget what it felt like. Yet I managed to stay strong and not scream, since my _power _made the pain at least slightly tolerable.

"So it's true," Voldemort said, not releasing me from the spell as he began to walk around me, "My spy told me that after your last visit you developed a tolerance to pain. I have to say, it's a great power to posses, but not when you're my prisoner."

Voldemort looked me in the eyes and said, "Let's see if we can rid you of that small power."

And then, for the second time in my life, over ten cruciatus curses hit me, all at once.

I screamed. Screamed, screamed and screamed as if my life depended on it. As I trashed around on the ground, all I could think about was how badly I wanted the pain to stop. I felt as if I was being skinned alive with a white hot knife, while being pierced by a million needles. Then, what felt like a million years later, the curses stopped and I was lying on the ground, panting and crying. I barely heard Voldemort order someone to take me away, and then felt myself being dragged, painfully away.

I sincerely doubted that I would come out of this alive.


	23. I fear her more than I fear Voldemort

**I'm not gonna lie, this chapter is absolutely awful! I'm suffering from writer's block, and I honestly cant think of anything to write.**

**I'm going to Poland tomorrow for 4 weeks, so I most likely won't update, though I'll try my best to write in my free time :) I also know this chapter is mega short, even for my standards, but I just wanted to update with at least something before going off to Poland. **

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 23**

_Sirius POV_

"She's been gone four days, professor! You must have _some _clue as to where she is!" I paced the headmasters office, while the other marauders were stood by the wall watching me.

"I'm sorry Mr Black, but there was no news of Jamie's current position," Dumbledore said calmly, though there was no hint of the always present twinkle in his eyes.

I paced some more before collapsing in a chair, with my face in my hands, "It's all my fault."

"Mr Black, for all we know Jamie could have simply ran away after your fight in the hall," McGonagall said, but it only made matters worse.

"She didn't run away! And even if she did, I know she's in trouble! She sent me the message! A distress call only to be used when she's in danger!"

"Mr Black, please calm down," McGonagall asked, and I tried to do so. Yelling wont get Jamie back.

"Who do you suppose could have kidnapped or attacked Jamie," Dumbledore asked, already knowing the answer.

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes, "Voldemort."

* * *

_Jamie POV_

I lost count of the days after the fifth one. Every day I would be taken out of the tiny room I was locked in and brought before Voldemort. Every day he'd ask me if I would join him and I would always say no. I'd be tortured a bit, then thrown back into the small room. From time to time I'd have visitors, but they weren't exactly _pleasant. _Some Death Eaters came to take their anger out on me by cursing or beating me, though these visits were tolerable. There were two people who's visits I was most scared of, and these people were Bellatrix and Blyth. Blyth came twice, both times taking advantage of me in a way I'd rather not think about.. And Bellatrix... Bellatrix is terrifying and insane. She takes physical assault to a completely new level, because if I thought any previous Death Eaters were violent, they were butterflies and sunshines compared to her. First time she came, she didn't even carry a wand. She talked a lot, and her words completely terrified me. She talked to me like to a child, but her words were the most frightening things ever. She told me stories of torture and death, and then, as if she only just realised I was there, she began talking about me. She told me I was too perfect, and she hated perfection. The next moment was a blur, but I remember her taking a small hand knife from out of no where, and then literally attacking me. She cut my arms, legs, stomach and face, none of the wounds being fatal but still deep and painful. She left shortly after that, leaving me to bleed alone (not that I minded). She returned two days later, and I was terrified to see the knife in her hand once again. This time I got away with only a few cuts on my back, but Belatrix decided to play 'hairdresser' as she put it, and sliced half of my hair clean off my head. I don't think I'd ever been more terrified than when I was with her. I was honestly more scared of her than of Voldemort himself...

"You can stop it Jemmia," Voldemort said after one particularly violent attack from Bellatrix, "say yes, and you will be under my protection. No harm will befall you."

"Torture me all you want. Make me insane for all I care. Kill me and I won't give a damn. I will never join you," I spat.

"I might do all of those things," Voldemort smirked, raising his wand, "_Crucio."_

I learned not to scream. I still felt the pain, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how badly it hurt; how much I wanted the torture to end.

"No one will come to help you," He said, lifting the curse, "They don't know where you are. They can't in any way get to you. You will die if you don't join me, Jemmia White. You have a choice. To live or to die."

"I've already made my choice," I glared, "You won't make me change it."

That was one of the worst nights so far. I survived a meeting with Voldemort, Bellatrix and two other violent death eaters all within what I estimated to be twelve hours. It was nights like this, when I was in the small, dust and uncomfortable room all alone, with painful, fresh wounds, dry throat, rumbling stomach, tired muscles and the after pain of the cruciatus curse giving me a headache that I would start to consider Voldemorts proposition.

It's wrong, I know. Death Eaters kill without thinking and take pleasure in torture, yet if I joined them, I wouldn't ever feel such pain again, and that would be a benefit. Even if I was caught and locked up, I would rather be put in Azkaban then live like I am now.

* * *

_James POV_

_Two Weeks. _Jamie's been officially missing for two weeks. It was announced that she was missing the day after she sent the 'distress signal' as we called it, but back then everyone thought she was simply being a drama queen and running away after a fight. However now, it was obvious that that was not the case. Half of the school was devastated while the other half didn't really know what to think. Most of the Slytherins, of course, didn't give a damn about her, but people from other houses were doing whatever they could, though there wasn't really a single thing they could do. The girls from Jay's dorm had it worst, not to mention Deanna and Sirius. Even Remus, Peter and I were completely devastated but we had to stay strong for Sirius. He needed us.

**As I said in the AN at the start, I am fully conscious that this chapter sucks and is short, so please forgive me. I wanted to post something before going to Poland, and this is all I could think of to write. Hope you liked :)**


	24. Murderer

**I managed to get hold of a computer and somehow wrote a whole chapter in the space of an hour and a half. YAY! :D There may be quite a few mistakes etc. because I have no autocorrect or time to read over the chapter, so if you see any typos or any other mistakes let me know in your reviews and I'll fix them once I'm back in the UK (which will be in roughly 2 weeks). Enjoy xx**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 24**

"Alohomora," I whispered as quietly as I could, hoping there was no one outside guarding my door.

I'd be in a hell lot of trouble is there was. The lock popped open with a click that echoed around the empty corridor and, cautiously, I pushed the door open a crack, peeking through the gap to make sure there was no one around. Satisfied that the corridor was empty, I opened the door further and squeezed out before closing the door and once again magically sealing it.

There were quite a few flaws in my plan, but I tried to ignore them. This was the only chance I would get. Basically, I waited till after Bellatrix was finished with me today and that was my first mistake. No one ever comes after her for hours, which made me think it'd be the best time to go. I didn't however consider how tired and weak she'd leave me after all her torture and games, which definitely didn't help me with my escape plan. However, that didn't stop me.

Just before Bellatrix, the usual Death Eaters who liked to take their anger out on me came, and i somehow managed to sneak one of their wands out of their pocket when they were leaving, which i then hid in a shadowed corner of the room where no one would see it unless they knew where to look.

So roughly 10 minutes after Bellatrix left I took the unfamiliar wand from it's hiding place and, ignoring the pain from my wounds, I got on with my spontanious plan. And here I am now.

I felt a shiver run through me as the cold air in the darkened, creepy corridor hit me. However, I tried to ignore the cold that seemed to soak through my ripped clothes and bare feet. The cold stone floor did nothing but remind me of the gloomy and frightening castle I was currently a prisoner in, same said for the cool stone wall I used for guidance and support, for the dark of the night did nothing to help me see, and my legs were weak. I tried to ignore those facts as I walked through corridor after corridor, trying desperately not to think about how at any given point of the journey I could bump to any death eater, maybe even Voldemort himself, and quite possibly not survive to tell the story.

Therefore, at every turn I held my breath, clutching the stolen wand with all my might and praying to God I would find no one on the other side. I think luck finally found me since the corridors were completely silent, other than the occasional voices coming from behind closed doors.

I knew I was in the basement due to the lack of windows as well as the memory of all those times I was dragged down stairs after Voldemort was finished with me.

Finding said stairs, I slowly began to climb up them, keeping as much to the mooncast shadows as possible without becoming invisible.

After a few minutes of wandering around corridors, I finally caught sight of large, heavy looking, metal doors which had to lead outside.

I could have cried, that's how happy I was. I was so close! However, my luck wasn't long lasting.

"And where exactly do you think you're going?" I heard a voice exclaim from behind me, making me spin around to face an unknown Death Eater, "You're supposed to be locked up!"

"Tell me about it," I muttered, before casting a stupefy at him.

Though he seemed suprised and shocked at the fact I held a wand, he was quick to dodge my spell and whip his own wand out. Within seconds we were locked in a fierce duel.

_'I have to end this quick,'_ I thought. We were making so much noise it was sure to attract attention sooner or later.

I don't know what I was thinking when I did what I did, but it happened. Maybe I thought he could deflect the spell, or maybe dodge it since I don't think it could be deflected. He didn't though. The green light hit him directly in the chest and the brown eyes became empty and lifeless. I couldn't move a muscle as I wathed hit lifeless body fall to the ground. I didn't even react when a group of Death Eaters ran out into the corridor, curious about the noise we've made. Their eyes travelled between the corpse and me. I fantly heard a disarming spell being said but I hardly even felt the wand leave my hand. I haven't actually shown any signs of life (other than standing up, that is) until one of the masked men shot the cruciatus curse at me.

My screams broke through the silence of the night as I fell to the floor, trashing around. However, I guess you could say I welcomed the pain of the curse; I felt I deserved a punishment, and this was it.

At one point I started to cry. I don't know if it was from the pain of the curse, for the man I've just killed, from the fact that I knew I had no chance of escape, or a mix of all three. I didn't get up once the curse was lifted. What was the point? There was no point in life for me anymore.

And then I seemed to notice why my torture ended. All Death Eaters were on their knees, facing a pale man clad in dark robes, though his face was showing.

I didn't look at his face, so I didn't see what his reaction was to the scene.

"Take Jemmia to one of the cells in the dungeons. Not the one she was in previously," Voldemort ordered, "I want her guarded at all times. And bring her to me when I signal."

I felt a pair of brutal hands pull me up onto my feet, but I wasn't steady so I fell right back down. He pulled me up once again, but I didn't cooperate, forcing whoever was ordered to take me to the cell to drag me there instead.

The journey to the cell was much longer then to the room I was originally in, not to mention much more complicated. I knew we were getting closer when I began to see chains on the walls and, at one point, a sceleton lying with it's arms still cuffed to a wall. I wasn't scared though. I didn't feel fear, sadness or anything at all. I didn't even feel pain any more, eventhough I knew very well that I was completely bruised and still bleeding in places from when Bellatrix _played _with me what seemed like days ago but was only just under and hour ago.

I was finally thrown into a completely empty cell with no windows or any other objects, decorations or furniture. Not even a light, so the moment the metal doors were closed behind me, I was thrown into complete darkness. And I didn't care. I didn't want to care. I didn't want anything.

Because I've committed the unforgivable task of murder, and I didn't know if I could deal with it.

**Short, but I'm quite proud of it :) I've actually been planning this for a veeeeeery long time, so please tell me what you think? Review! xxxx I LUV U ALL**


	25. Jemmia White

**I'm updating and I bring good news! I'm coming back to England on Sat, which means I'll be able to update more often :D yayayayayayyy **

**BTW, I wrote a one shot called 'The price of a prank'. It is about Jamie and Sirius, and it is a romance. Do go and read and review it, because it will make me super happy :D**

**So this chapter is only slightly depressing :/ yeah... if you're over sensitive about suicide and that kind of things you might not want to read it... but i promise it'll get happier soon! Or will it? muahahahahahaha xD**

**Enjoy xx**

**The Five Marauder, Year Five**

**Chapter 25**

Jemmia White. That name, it... Rang a bell. I think somewhere in my subconsciousness I knew that name belonged to me but at that point in time, if anyone asked me who I was, I wouldn't know.

I could have been in this cold cell for days or years alike, I couldn't tell which.

I didn't remember anything. It was as if all my memories were locked up in a box, safely hidden at the back of my mind, making me completely forget my life before I was locked in this castle. In fact, sometimes I wondered if I even had a life before; if I wasn't simply born in this cell and spent my whole life here, surrounded by pain and torture.

Sometimes I'd be dragged out of the cell up flights of stairs to a gloomy chamber in which sometimes there'd be groups of masked men in black robes with _Him_ at the front, or sometimes it would just be the two of us. I don't ever remember much of what happens in the chamber. All I can recall is disagreeing to something, and then so much pain...

I don't even know what I'm disagreeing to, but I just know I have to. Even if it leads to torture. Even if saying yes could put an end to the pain.

Sometimes after being dumped in my cell after the torture, I would find dry bread and water. I never ate or drank any of it though. It's not that I thought they would poison it, or fill the water with some kind of potion that would make me do whatever it was they wanted me to agree to. No, I simply didn't want to eat it. I didn't want to eat, drink, talk or walk. Nor to sleep, think, breathe or _live_. I lost the will to live, but my cell was too empty to give me any resources needed for me to end my life. So I tried to starve myself, but I think_ He _saw what I was doing because he started to send his people to feed and water me. Brutally, might I add. A couple of times I even tried to strangle myself with my own bare hands, but each time the need for air won. One time I remember even begging_ Him _for death, but all he did was laugh, turn to his followers and say, "She's cracking."

My most desperate attempt however was when I tried to anger_ Her_. _She _was what I feared the most with her blood chilling torture stories and the crazed glint in her eyes._ She _was who I thought most likely to get angry and end my life, but when I laughed in her face and did my best to make the beast furious, the only result was pain, pain and once again, pain.

But still, I think that out of all the pain and torture the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort put me through, nothing and I mean NOTHING compared to what I went through when I slept. I found the same constant nightmare plaguing my mind each time I fell asleep and there was nothing I could do about it. In fact, each time I closed my eyes I saw the lifeless brown eyes that invaded my dreams. Each time I slept, I killed the man over and over again, knowing there was no way I could stop it, and no way to rid myself of the guilt. I didn't find out the man's name, or whether he had a wife, children or friends, so I was left with assuming he did. Sure, he was a Death Eater. Sure, he would have killed me if he got the chance. Sure, he probably killed and tortured others before. I tried to use those three reasons as a justification for why I used the killing curse, but I could never rid myself of the guilt.

Even as I sat here, curled up into a ball in the corner of the cell, the man was all I could think about. I considered asking Him about the man, but I'm not sure if I wanted to know who he was. I reached up to my neck. I had a feeling that something should be there. As if some kind of necklace or chain was supposed to be hanging there, but I forgot to put it on. Something that I should remember, but I simply couldn't.

A loud click made me look up and light from a wand flooded the cell, forcing me to cover my eyes to shield them from the unusual brightness.

"Time to go, pet," I heard a loud, strident voice and I could just about hear the grin that I knew was present on his mouth.

A hand grabbed me by the collar of my already torn school blouse that once used to be white. Now it was more of a mix of crimson, dark gray and black.

I didn't even try to fight. I didn't even bother to move my legs as I was dragged through the corridors. The pain of my legs being dragged across the floor didn't even register in my mind.

I was dumped in the middle of the now very familiar chamber.

I looked up into the crimson eyes of Lord Voldemort, thinking, 'Here we go again.'

* * *

_Deanna POV _

The whole of Hogwarts was mourning. Even the Slytherins were more upset and quiet than usual. Especially the young Malfoy girl. She had reddened eyes and flushed cheeks, which her cousin didn't seem too happy to see.

Myself, I think I probably looked worse than her. I know my face was damp from the tears, but so was half of Hogwarts'. Even the teachers were crying. However, I don't think anyone was mourning quite as hard as the Gryffindor table. Especially the four guys sat alone in a more deserted part of it.

I once again looked down at my tear stained copy of the Daily Prophet, reading the single article that brought on a wave of depression over Hogwarts.

_**Hogwarts student found dead on the outskirts of Hogsmeade **_

_**Jemmia (Jamie) White (15), a top student in Hogwarts' school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was found dead at the edge of Hogsmeade, where her body was presumably dumped. **_

_**After going missing over four weeks ago, Jamie had search parties, family and friends looking for her all over England and beyond. To no avail. After leaving Hogwarts due to a fight with her friends, Jamie was never seen again. Until today when at 6:20am, her body was found by Aberfoth Dumbledore who was taking his goat out for a morning walk. **_

_**"The body was so mangled up it was impossible to tell who it was. The only thing we were able to use to identify the person by was a silver chain with a J-charm, which Jamie's friend, S Black (15), identified as hers," Said a St Mungos worker. **_

_**All that is known about Jamie's case at the moment is that she was tortured, beaten and subjected to two of the Unforgivable Curses. Though the cause of death is unknown, it has been deducted from her body that Jamie was most likely burned alive. **_

I tore my eyes away from the unfinished article, feeling sick and even more upset. My eyes landed on Sirius, who looked... well... dead would be the best word to use. Though the other Marauders were shamelessly crying, Sirius' face was void of any emotion and his eyes dry as pepper.

And he was twirling a shiny, silver J between his fingers.

**Please review because reviews make me happy and a happy Domi means happy readers because happy Domi updates more to get reviews from happy readers :D I hope I didn't midfuck you too much :D **


	26. Old memories coming back

**Hello amazing people! I've updated asap because I knew how evil the cliffie was. You'll be happy to know that no, Jamie is not dead.**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 26**

Someone threw me face first onto the cold floor and shut the door behind me, leaving me in complete darkness. I wasn't alone for long though. Before I even got the chance to rise, the door opened and the cell was flooded with light once again.

"Long time no see, Jay."

I knew that voice. I didn't remember who it belonged to, but I knew it. And I knew what it meant for me.

"Well don't you look dead," He said, walking into the cell and shutting the door behind him and laughing at the joke I didn't understand. Thankfully his wand was lit so we weren't alone in complete darkness.

I pulled myself up so I was at least sitting instead of lying face down on the ground. I leaned my back against the wall in the corner, curling up in a ball and trying to get as far away from the man as I could.

"Aww. Is little Jay scared of big, bad Tony?" The man cooed.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I asked in a whisper, which was the only way I could speak with my sore throat and unused voice.

"Tell me, Jay, where would the fun in that be?"

Tony was right in front of me now, towering over me in an intimidating fashion. In one swift movement, he pulled me up by my collar and pressed me against the wall. I felt so small and helpless compared to him, and I knew very well that was exactly what I was. So I did what I always did: shut my mind off and let him do whatever he came to do. I barely felt him remove my clothes and tried to ignore his wondering hands.

But he never stopped talking, and his words were the only thing I couldn't block out.

* * *

"And to think you were so stupid to trust me," and, "You're so weak, love. So weak," were common phrases that I took straight to the heart.

He looked down at me with a sneer that I couldn't see, time later after he was finally finished with me.

"Sirius Black was right about you. You're just a piece of Gryffindor scum," without another word, Tony left the cell, slamming the heavy door behind him.

But I didn't hear the door slam. I was no longer curled up in a ball but sitting with my back completely straight, looking at nothing in particular.

_Gryffindor..._

_Sirius Black..._

This one single word, and this one single name meant so much and yet I didn't remember a thing...

And then, in a flash, it all came back.

_Quidditch Cup. Scotland vs. Poland. Joking around and throwing Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans with a young, black haired boy. Three year old boy turning me green and the black haired boy calling me a troll._

_Crowded bar. Hugging a slightly older version of the black haired with two banners magically hanging over our heads. A tall boy with glasses, untidy black hair and hazel eyes grinning beside us. Being carried around on the black haired boy's back. Being presented a rose and a tulip in a wand shop before being chosen by a 12 inch ivy wand with centaur hair core. _

_A mid-aged woman with happy eyes and a beautiful smile helping me pack. Same woman hugging me on a train station and a handsome, slighly overweight man ruffling my hair. Getting onto a train and meeting two boys. Becoming friends with the two boys. The black haired boy and messy haired boy joining us. Talking to a beautiful red head and being mean to a greasy haired boy. Coffee, Coffee, COFFEE. _

_Walking with many children. A hat being put on my head. Fighting with the hat inside my own head. The hat shouting, "Gryffindor" and one of four tables applauding. The faces of my four friends smiling at me invitingly..._

The memories all came at once as Tony's words triggered the lock of the box at the back of my mind, forcing it open. It was as if the memories never dissapeared and I couldn't believe I ever forgot. And though the painful ones came back too, I used the happier memories to motivate me to finally think. And the escape plan came easier than I thought.

* * *

Sure, I was weak, but not as week as I'd been over however long I've been here. I may have _been _weak, but I sure as hell didn't _feel _weak at that moment. It was probably adrenaline or something, but whatever it was, it made me feel stronger than I could remember ever feeling. The thought that I finally had a way of getting away made me strong.

It felt different, sitting it this form. I felt warm, which was something I haven't felt for a very long time. The pain from my countless wounds also dulled down a bit. I sat, back straight, waiting for my opportunity.

Finaly, the cell door opened and an unidentified Death Eater walked in. Without a second thought, I leaped over and onto him, pushing him back into the wall, sighing with relief when I managed to knock him out.

The cell door was still, thankfully open, so I quickly left the claustophobic cell that felt even smaller in my animal form. I closed the cell door behind me to erase suspicions. Although I guess a large, battered up cheetah would probably raise some suspicions...

I ran as quickly and silently as I could, doing my best to avoid the man people I knew to be around. I ran up flights of stairs, blindly looking around for an exit.

I skidded round a corner, and, to my horror, came right up to a group of Death Eaters.

I took up a position that would make it easy for me to either fight or run if it became necessary. However, I was slightly shocked to see that the Death Eaters looked scared to see me. Scared, not surprised.

"A cheetah," I heard one mutter, "I was half expecting a snake."

"It looks kind of hungry," Another one replied, backing away from me slowly.

"Do you think it'll attack?" Yet another asked.

None of them took their eyes of me.

I relaxed my position slightly, though I was still ready to attack at any given moment.

"Doesn't look like it trusts us, does it?" The first one said to his companions.

"Of course it won't. It's the Dark Lord's new pet. What did you expect? A friendly puppy?" The second one spat quietly.

_Pet?_ Voldemort has a _pet?_ Well this is new information. I was hoping I wouldn't stumble upon whatever that pet was, since I knew it most likely wasn't a cheetah. Probably something more deadly.

Keeping my eyes trained on the group of men, I began to walk towards them (which I'm happy to say, freaked them out) and then straight past them up even more stairs.

None of them followed or attacked. I guess that's luck.

No. Luck, was the fact that the first thing I saw after climbing up the flight of stairs was a completely empty hallway, and directly before me: A majestic door I've once almost managed to escape through.

After making sure the hallway most definitely was empty, I ran over to the door. I swore mentally when I saw there was no way to open the door in my current form.

_'Time for a bit of a risk,'_ I thought and then smirked. My first smirk in a long time, _'as if my life hasn't been a risk at the moment.'_

I took one more look around, then once again turned human. In a flash, I threw open the door, turned into my cheetah form and began to sprint. All in under three seconds.

I sprinted, sprinted and sprinted until I was far, far away, through forests and woods, trying to take shelter among trees. I kept unexpectadly turning, trying to lose anyone who might have been following me.

And then I couldn't run anymore. All the energy I had suddenly evaporated and once again I felt weak. But I was happy. I was more than that. I was absolutely blistful! I escaped!

Positive that I was alone and no one was following me, I once again turned from Fierce to Jamie, curled up into a ball by a random tree and within senconds I passed out.

* * *

_A Death Eater (let's call him Bob)_

Torture curses were flying all over the place, hitting a different person each time. I've never seen the Dark Lord so furious. The corpse of the man who was found in the girl's cell lay at the Lord's feet. He wasn't even questioned. The Lord simply killed him instantly. I shivered in fright as I watched

The Lord take out his anger, hoping I wouldn't become suject to the torture.

And then in an instant, he was calm one again.

"I don't care who does it. I want her back here before she gets to Hogwarts, or Nagini will feast," The Dark Lord ordered, stroking the head of his new pet.

**She's alive and voldykins is sad because she's gone. Lol, sad's probably an understatement. Alright, Review or bums :( **

…

**LOVE YOU ALL AMAZING PEOPLE!**


	27. David James

**PEOPLE! I'M ALIVE!**

**How much do you hate me? Very much so, I guess :/ Sorry?**

**BEFORE I FORGET! I began writing another story, except on fictionpress, and it's not a fanfic (therefore probably not as good as this one...)! Anyway, if you'd like to check it out, it's called 'Three drops of water' by Flying Donkey Assassin (Cool name, right ;)) Here's the summary:**

**_Three friends, one big city and a hell lot of nothing. Mels, Saph and Clara never really had any plans other than to move in together, go to uni, maybe fall in love? The three girls are so alike and so full of surprises that, in reality, anything could happen. Saphire, insanely funny, Clara, innocent but crazy And Mels, the 'Alpha Male'. What will their new life in London bring?_**

**Yeah... So if anyone has any questions, just send me a PM and I'll answer them :)**

**ALSO, for any of you who don't know, I wrote two one-shots for this series, 'Together Forever' and 'The price of a prank'. They're both Simie, so make sure to check them out on my profile :D **

**As for why I didn't update for ages... Urgh... Would it be a good excuse to say I was in the hospital because I decided I want to be a monkey, but it turned out I was a poor one and fell off a tree? (That's me in a nutshell!)**

**Well, the real reason I haven't updated for over 2 weeks is because...**

**Doctor Who**

**Sherlock**

**Torchwood**

**Supernatural**

**Yeah... I joined two new fandoms and decided to re-watch another two all in 2 weeks... and, of course, that means I had more fanfics to read! **

**So yeah... That's pretty much my summer holidays! How about you, you amazing people? Do anthing interesting?**

**The Five Marauders, Year Five**

**Chapter 27**

At first I thought it was all a dream. A horrible, taunting dream that reminded me that I could never escape. The fact that I could no longer smell a forest only amplified that thought, so I kept my eyes closed, trying to remember the feeling of freedom. And then I realised that, though I couldn't smell the forest anymore, or hear the wind or any other sounds present in woodlands and forests, my current placement was definitely not the cell I've grown accustomed to. For one, I was lying on something soft, and there was most definitely a heavy material covering me.

I was so warm and comfortable. It confused me. On one hand, I wanted to open my eyes and check where I was and why I was so warm and comfortable. However, on the other hand I was scared that the moment I opened my eyes I would wake up from this fabulous dream.

However, a sudden noise made me snap my eyes open.

The room was bright and I had to squint my eyes to see anything. I heard a muttered swear word, but it wasn't a harsh, rough voice like I expected. It was old and kind, though muttered with anger.

I curiously watched an eldery man pick fragments of some kind of glass vase from the floor and I assumed this was what the noise that caused me to open my eyes was. The man then turned around and met my eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," He said with an even kinder, softer voice, "You can go back to sleep if you wish. I won't disturb you."

I continued to watch him, chosing not to speak just yet. For all I know, he could be a death eater, simply trying to get me to let my guard down.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to bring you a drink?" He questioned.

I was still quiet and I could just about sense how awkward the man felt.

"My name's David James by the way."

_'Sounds like a muggle name,' _ I thought.

I cleared my throat and finally spoke, "Jamie White." My voice was raspy and quiet, but not as weak as before.

"Pleased to meet you, Jamie," David smiled, "I'll be right back, let me just get you something to eat."

* * *

I took a quick liking to David. He was kind and interesting to listen to. As I ate, he entertained me with conversation and I quickly realised what a chatterbox the man was. I found myself smiling and somwhat enjoying myself for the first time in a very long time.

He explained how he found me passed out in the forest near his house and he decided to bring me to his house and care after me until I got better. I found myself wondering how the old man, who looked to be roughly 70, managed to carry me all the way to his house. I may have lost a lot of weight while being imprisoned, but that didn't mean I weighed nothing. I was still a full grown 15 year old. Of course, there was one somewhat logical way in which David could have managed to bring me here, and that was using magic. I didn't dare ask him if he was a wizard, not wanting to expose the secret in the case that he wasn't. Plus, from the way his house lacked any magical artifacts, I couldnt help but believe he was simply a muggle. Plus, it was highly unlikely that I came across a wizard. We weren't _that _common.

And then, I saw the thin wooden under David's right sleve as he took away my plate. I closed my eyes and sighed in relief.

Praying to God that David was on my side in this war, I said, "I need to contact Albus Dumbledore."

He turned his shocked gaze towards me and then noticed me staring at his wand.

"Well, can't say you didn't just surprise me," David commented, smiling slightly, "Never would have guessed you're a witch. Unless you're a squib?"

That was the first kind of personal question he asked me since I woke up.

"No. I'm a witch."

"A witch that should be at school sleeping in lessons instead of fighting death in my house," David said with an unreadable expression, "What happened to you?"

I knew this question was coming, which doesn't change the fact I didn't want to reply.

"I was kidnapped," I replied simply, then changed the topic, "Do you have any way in which you could contact Dumbledore?"

"You're lucky, you are. Albus Dumbledore just so happens to be an old friend of mine."

I sighed with relief again. This was too good to be true.

* * *

_Sirius POV_

_Two weeks._ It's been exactly _two weeks _since I last saw her.

I don't think it sunk in yet. I don't think I realised I would never see her again, even as I sat in the front row during her funeral. Not even as I gave my condolences to Jamie's brothers. Not even as I received condolences from those who knew how close we used to be.

I don't know what was worse: The fact that the last words I spoke to her weren't exactly the nicest, or the fact that even though I knew it would never happen, I still expected Jamie to waltz into the Great Hall with a bright smile on her face like she used to do before all the drama.

After the funeral, I took to sulking around Hogwarts on my own, not bothering to go to lesson or caring about the fact that soon in under three months we'd be writing our O. .

I didn't talk to anyone, and that was fine with me. I knew that James, Remus and Peter had it bad as well, but they had no idea how I felt. They haven't lost the only person they love.

I don't know what time it was, but knew it was nearing the end of the lessons. I've been sat under the Beach Tree, remembering the many times we'd sat here together. Just the two of us. I almost grinned at one of my happier memories of just me and Jamie, together, bunking potions and sitting in this exact spot with Jamie's head on my lap and her doodling in her note book while I fiddled with her hair. And as I closed my eyes, I could replay the entire scene without fault as if it was imprinted in my mind.

"_So do you think we'll get caught?" _She asked, and I remember grinning at her as if she was crazy.

"_Of course we'll get caught," _I joked, and Jamie's beautiful laugh filled the air.

And then she sighed, and said one of the most serious things I've ever heard her say, "_I love being here. At Hogwarts. If I could, I'd never leave and just grow old and spend my whole life here, you know? Have my kids go here and make memories and friends as amazing as mine..."_

I stiffled a sob as I realised that Jamie's wish would never come true. She would never grow old. She would never even finish her education at Hogwarts. She would never have a family; a husband or children...

It was in that moment that the truth finally dawned on me.

_She's dead. She was killed. I went to her funeral and there she was, dead. I'll never see her again. I'll never hear her voice again. _

And the tears poured freely down my face.

**I know everyone hates me for not updating and making Siri sad, but reviewing will make me happy and when I'm happy the characters are happy (sometimes) and the chapters come quicker! (sometimes...)**

**SO REVIEW PLEASEEEE :D :D**


End file.
